Age is only a number
by HazelMoon4869
Summary: "What's wrong Ran-neechan" Conan says softly.  "I-I don't love Shinichi anymore" she says sadly "I've fallen for another boy"  Conan feels a wave emotions hit him at once "who" he whispers barely audible.   Ran sobs even harder"its you conan-kun"
1. Confessions

Chapter 1: confessions

"BOOM"

Conan groans turning in his bed wanting to sleep but the thunder keeping him awake. He starts to slip into a light sleep but is awakened when he feels two warm arms wrap around his waist from behind and a face nuzzle into the crook of his neck.

"R-ran-neechan" Conan whispers bright red.

Ran moves her head so her chin rested comfortably on his shoulder "I-I'm sorry Conan-kun but the storm"

Ran yelps nuzzling into his neck as the thunder roars again. Conan turns in her arms. As he turns his lips accidentally brush over hers, making both turn bright red.

"Sorry" Conan mumbles.

Without even thinking Conan wraps her in a hug, gently stroking her hair. He hears ran let out light sobs.

"its ok Ran-neechann" he says soothingly "the storm will end soon"

Ran shakes her head "its not the storm."

"Is it about Shinichi-niisan" Conan says guiltily.

Ran nods slowly "partially. But mostly for someone else"

"What's wrong Ran-neechan" Conan softly says hugging her tighter.

"I-I don't love Shinichi anymore" she says sadly "I've fallen for another boy"

Conan feels a wave emotions hit him at once "who" he whispers barely audible.

Ran sobs even harder "I-it's you Conan-kun."

Ran starts to get up "I'm sorry Conan-kun I'm probably scaring you I'll jus-mmph"

Conan stops her with a gentle kiss. Ran feels tears roll down her cheeks but slowly kisses him back cradling his face in her hands. Without breaking the kiss Ran lays back down with Conan on top of her. After a few seconds they slowly pull apart.

"Ran" Conan whispers "I love you too"

"Conan" she mumbles in love and shock.

Conan leans down and gently kisses her neck. Ran gasps before slowly relaxing into his kisses and running her fingers through his hair. Suddenly, Conan pulls back.

"Ran you got to be tired" he says gently touching the bags under her eyes " Have you slept at all the last couple of days."

Ran shakes her head "I was up thinking"

Conan lightly kisses her lips before rolling off her. He crawls up so he can cradle her head to his small chest.

"Get some sleep Ran" he says kissing her hair "love you."

"Love you too" she murmurs before slipping into sleep.

"I'm sorry Ran" Conan whispers before falling asleep.

Next chapter should be up pretty quick

Let me know if you liked it! I cant find very many Conan and Ran fics and I love them so much.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

Anyhow thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. Love is Hard

**Chapter 2: love is hard**

"**What?" Hibara asks shocked, "you don't want it"**

"**I have no reason to be myself again" Conan sighs "Ran loves Conan, not Shinichi."**

"**Do you realize I spent a whole year working on this antidote" she says angrily "now you just don't want it" **

**Conan shakes his head "you can use it."**

**Hibara lets out a curt laugh "yeah, and get killed in two days. Great plan Kudo-kun" **

"**Do whatever you want with it" he says walking toward the door "I'm going home."**

**Conan leaves slightly slamming the door behind him. He walks across the street to the very familiar house. He steps into the house walking straight up the stairs to his old room. He climbs onto his bed and lays staring blankly at the ceiling. After a few minutes, his phone buzzes in his pocket. He sighs and pulls the phone out to see a text message from Ran. **

_**Conan, I'm truly sorry if I scarred you last night… I just feel so safe around you, like I could tell you anything. What I said was true though. I love you Conan. I'm sorry if I pressured you into saying it back to me, but can I please have your real answer. I'll understand completely if you don't love me back, so don't worry. I was going to tell you in person but I just couldn't bring myself too. Anyway, please respond when you get this. **_

_**-Ran**_

**Conan smiles a sad smile as he types his response.**

_**What I said last night was true also. I love you Ran. I may be seven, but I understand what love is. I know its hurt, happiness sacrifice and so much more but for us above everything its going to be hard; very hard. If our loves strong enough we'll make it through this. I love you Ran. **_

_**-Conan **_

**Tears fill Ran's eyes as she reads the message and she quickly types a response.**

_**That's exactly why I love you Conan. That means so much to me. I love you. Also hurry home tonight. I'm almost finished with dinner and its just me and you since Dad's still on that trip with his high school buddies. See you soon Conan-kun, love you. **_

_**-Ran **_

**Conan sighs and jumps off the bed heading back to the agency. **

**Ran hears the front door open and walks into the living room "welcome home Conan-kun." **

"**Hi Ran-neechan" **

**Ran shakes her head "you don't have to use neechan when its just us, okay" **

**Conan feels a bit of guilt hit him "I can call you Ran-chan" **

**Ran smiles blushing lightly "if you want too, but I'd prefer just Ran though." **

**Conan blushes and steps closer to her. Ran kneels down to meet his eyes. **

"**Your right Conan" Ran whispers "This will be hard but I'm willing to try if you are" **

**Conan runs a small hand up her neck to her cheek, cupping it tenderly. **

"**We can do this" he whispers placing a soft kiss on her lips. Ran moves her hand so it rests comfortably behind his head. Conan begins to slightly deepen the kiss earning a small noise from Ran. **

"**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" **

**Conan and Ran jump apart panting slightly.**

"**Dinner!" Ran yelps rushing to the kitchen with Conan following close behind.**

**Ran groans as she pulls their blackened meal from the oven.**

"**Conan you up for take out" Ran sighs. **

"**Sure" he chuckles. **

**1:00 A.M. **

"**Knock, knock" Conan sits up in the bed as the door slowly opens revealing Ran. **

"**Conan can I sleep with you please" Ran asks quietly. **

**Conan blushes and nods standing up and taking her hand, pulling her into the bed with him. Ran tucks the blankets in around them. **

"**Couldn't sleep?" Conan asks. **

**Ran nods.**

"**Me either" he sighs. **

"**Want to talk?" Ran asks. **

**Conan smirks "we already are." **

**Ran rolls her eyes giving him a peck on the cheek "I meant about our relationship." **

**Conan nods in agreement "yeah, we kind of need to."**

"**Should it be a secret or public?" Ran asks.**

"**Definitely a secret. We could get in some trouble for this. Please don't tell Sonoko." **

**Ran giggles "I know. She's my best friend, but she can not keep a secret."**

**Conan smiles and without even thinking places a light kiss on her lips. Ran blushes and gives him a warm smile. **

"**Love you too" she whispers making Conan turn bright red.**

"**Once dad gets back we'll only have night time to be together" Ran sighs "you can start sleeping in my room instead of Dad's, if you want." **

**Conan nods happily. **

**Ran smiles and leans closer to him "we can share a bed every night" **

**Conan leans in pressing his forehead to hers "yes we can" **

**Slowly and hesitantly Ran leans in pressing her lips tightly to his. Conan rests his hand on her neck easily kissing her back. After a few seconds Conan pulls back to softly kiss her neck. He hears her stifle a yawn and pulls back to give her a soft kiss. **

"**Your tired" Conan whispers tucking her hair behind her ear.**

"**No I'm not" she lies smoothly **

**Conan chuckles gently pushing her face into the crook of his neck "get some sleep Ran." **

"**Fine," she mumbles already half asleep " love you."**

**Conan kisses her hair "love you too."**

**This chapter was a bit longer then the first one, I'll try to make the chapters longer as the story progresses. Also I realize the first chapter could be looked at as a one shot, but it wasn't. I plan to make this a fairly long story. **

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**DICLAIMER: I own nothing **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Jealous?

**Chapter 2: Jealous? **

**Ran glances down at Conan as they walk to school. Ran feels a bit of jealousy as she sees Haibara staring at him intently. Ran quickly shakes her head trying to clear the feeling and promptly failing. Conan looks up at her and sees her expression. He reaches up and slips his small hand into hers, making them both blush lightly. **

"**I'll meet you guys at school" Conan says to the detective boys as he pulls Ran away from the group. **

"**C-Conan-kun where are we going?" Ran asks confused. **

"**You'll see" **

**Conan pulls Ran into a booth at a quite café. **

"**Conan-kun what are we doing here? We're going to miss first period." **

"**That's okay" Conan says, "we can skip first period. We need to talk."**

"**Conan-kun" Ran scolds lightly "we can't just skip school."**

"**But I need to talk to you." **

"**Okay" she sighs picking him up and setting him on the table so they were eye to eye, "what would you like to talk about Conan-kun."**

"**Ran-neechan.." **

"**I don't like it when you call me neechan" she pouts playfully. **

**Conan smiles and kisses the tip of her nose " don't use kun you can just call me Conan" **

"**Aww" ran wines "but Conan-kun sounds so cute"**

"**Ran.." he groans.**

"**Fine" Ran giggles poking his belly "just Conan."**

"**Thanks **_**Ran**_**" **

**Ran slips a hand behind his head playing with his hair. She smiles brightly as she feels him shiver from the touch. She leans in placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth.**

"**Can I take your order." an overly happy voice chirps.**

**Conan and Ran jump at the sudden voice. **

"**umm I'll have a coke " Conan says. **

"**Make that two please" Ran adds. **

**The waitress nods writing it down "we'll have that right out." **

**Conan and Ran glance at each other blushing . **

"**Y-You wanted to talk about something, right?" Ran asks.**

**Conan nods "This morning you were jealous of Haibara, right." **

**Ran looks down blushing harder in response.**

**Conan watches her blushing also "there's no reason to be jealous" he says softly "you know how I feel about you Ran and that will never change." **

**Ran's eyes fill with tears "I- I know its just that I've already lost Shinichi and I don't want to lose you too."**

**Conan's eyes widen a bit "Ran.." he mumbles sadly.**

**He sees the tears spill over her eyes and pulls her into a hug burying his face in her hair. Ran cries harder and Conan hugs her tighter. **

"**I'll never leave you Ran" he whispers for both Conan and Shinichi "I love you." **

**They stay like that for a while until Ran's tears slowly stop. **

"**Thank you Conan" she sniffles. **

**Conan leans in and kisses her cheek. **

**Ran glances at the table "Conan our drinks are here." **

"**The waitress probably just left them seeing to how we were…busy." **

**Ran chuckles pulling Conan into her lap. **

"**We better hurry and drink these or we'll miss second period too." Ran states. **

**Conan nods in agreement grabbing his drink.**

**3:00 P.M. Saturday **

**Ran leans down placing a kiss on the top of Conan's head. Conan looks up at her from where he was sitting on the couch. **

"**You seem happy today." Conan says taking her hand. **

**Ran nods sitting next to him on the couch "I am." **

"**And why is that" Conan asks smiling. **

"**Kazuha-chan and Heiji-kun are going to stay here for a couple of days. They should be here any minute."**

**Conan nods "so that's why you've been cleaning all day."**

**Ran nods "now I'm beat." she mumbles leaning lightly against him. **

**Conan wraps an arm around her the best he can. **

**Ran smiles happily at the gesture " Conan do you know what tomorrow is." **

**Conan thinks for a second then slowly shakes his head "I don't know, Sunday." **

**Ran giggles "no silly, its valentines day." **

**Conan smiles "also a reason why your so happy." **

**Ran nods "First I'll make you some special chocolates" she says lightly tapping his nose "then I'm going to get Heiji-kun and Kazuha-chan to finally confess to each other." **

**Conan smiles at the determination on her face "and how do you plan to do that?" **

"**Well, Kazuha-chan will make chocolates with me then later that night you and I will go out somewhere ,not sure where but somewhere, and leave Kazuha-chan and Heiji-kun here alone and let whatever happens happen."**

**Conan chuckles "you sound like Sonoko now." **

**Ran shrugs "I never really liked this kind of stuff but their just so perfect for each other, but neither one will tell the other!"**

**Conan smiles **_**"just how we used to act"**_** he thinks.**

"**Knock, knock" **

**Ran leans in and gives Conan a soft kiss before they go to answer the door.**

"**Ran-chan!" Kazuha exclaims hugging her friend "I haven't seen you in forever!" **

**Heiji walks past the hugging girls and over to Conan.**

"**Oi, Kudo been awhile. Any new cases." **

**Conan glares at him. **

"**C'mon they aint listening"**

**Conan sighs "no new cases cause Kogoro's out of town."**

**Heiji smirks "so you and your girlfriend got the house to yourself, eh" **

"**Baaro" Conan mutters blushing. **

**Heiji's eyes widen "something happened, didn't it!" **

**Conan looks down "Haibara-san found an antidote." **

"**That's great! Why are you shaking your head."**

"**What antidote?" Ran asks curious. **

**Conan smiles "for a poison. Haibara told that they found a new antidote for it." **

"**That's good" she says a bit sadly. **

"**Ran can you kneel down for a moment" Conan asks. **

**Ran nods and kneels down. **

**Conan presses his forehead to hers "remember what I told you Ran." **

**She smiles a little and Conan pulls back to kiss her cheek.**

"**We need to talk" Heiji says carrying Conan into Kogoro's room.**

"**What was that" Heiji asks dropping him on the bed.**

"**That's what I was trying to tell you" Conan says "Don't need the antidote because Ran loves Conan not Shinichi" **

**Heiji's eyes widen "she loves Conan" he mutters shocked.**

**Conan nods "I think she's my girlfriend now, but the guilt's killing me." **

"**You should tell her." **

"**No" Conan says firmly with Gin's picture in mind "I'd rather have her hate me and alive rather then love me and dead."**

"**You've gotten yourself in a real mess Kudo" Heiji says thoughtfully. **

**Conan lets out a curt laugh "I know."**

"**Can you get yourself out of this one." **

"**I don't know…" **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	4. Valentine

"**Age ain't nothing but a number **

**Sometimes I have to wonder **

**what does it really mean.." **

**-Danny Gokey **

**Chapter 2: Valentine**

"**What!" Kazuha yells. **

"**Shhhh Kazuha-chan" Ran says "not so loud!" **

"**How can you not love Shinichi anymore!"**

**Ran shrugs stirring the chocolate mix over the stove "I-I have a boyfriend now."**

**Kazuha's eyes widen in excitement "really! How long have you been together! What's he like! How'd you meet!"**

**Ran smiles nervous "you've met before . But I may break up with him if he keeps eavesdropping on our conversation." **

**Ran and Kazuha hear a yelp from behind the doorway. **

"**He's here" Kazuha says wide eyed.**

**Ran nods "Conan come in here. Now." Ran calls.**

**Conan step into the kitchen "you heard me?" He asks with a sheepish grin. **

**Ran shakes her head squatting down " I **_**know**_** you." **

**Ran picks Conan up setting him on the counter. She looks at Kazuha and smiles "you know Heiji's probably out there too." **

**That comment was followed by a quite 'Crap!' and loud footsteps. **

"**R-Ran" Kazuha stutters stunned "is Conan-kun the boy."**

**Ran blushes and nods. **

"**Ran he's just a child" Kazuha says softly. **

**Ran shakes her head and quickly says "Age is only a number." **

"**Ran.." **

"**I love him" Ran whispers staring into the chocolate.**

"**Ran.." Conan mumbles taking her hand " I love you too." **

"**Would you still love Heiji-kun if he was a child" Ran asks. **

**Kazuha opens her mouth to deny it but sighs "I guess I see what you mean."**

**Ran smiles a little "The feelings are the same but we just get the bad luck of being 10 years apart, right Conan." **

**Conan nods blushing "We still love each other the same as you and Heiji-niisan , but Ran says I'm still too young to do anything more then kiss."**

"**Kiss?" Kazuha asks with a raised eyebrow "you've kissed?" **

**Ran blushes and nods "a few times."**

"**Details" she squeals excited.**

"**The chocolates about ready to pour" Ran states "Ok Conan ,out. I want the decorations to be a surprise." **

**Conan smiles and nods "alright but can you come a bit closer for a moment." **

**Ran leans down. Conan smiles wider pulling her face to his giving her a gentle kiss. Ran closes her eyes and kisses him back. After a minute they pull apart remembering they weren't alone. Ran gives Conan a light peck on the lips before turning to Kazuha who was standing there awkwardly. **

"**Sorry about that" Ran says blushing. **

**Kazuha smiles and nods "its ok. I guess I don't need any details now though." **

**Ran smiles and kisses Conan's forehead before lifting him off the counter.**

"**Go talk with Heiji-kun and no peeking! You'll get your chocolate tomorrow, alright." **

"**Ok" he sighs. **

**Ran giggles as he leaves the room "he can be so cute sometimes."**

**Kazuha smiles "You really do love him don't you Ran."**

**Ran blushes and nods "more then anything." **

**Kazuha smile "okay, lets prepare our chocolates now!" **

**8:00 P.M.**

"**Conan Heiji-kun will sleep in your room with you and Kazuha-chan will sleep in my room." Ran announces. **

**Ran kneels down to Conan to whisper in his ear "have you told Heiji-kun yet?" **

"**Yeah" he breaths. **

"**let me know how it went later ,but do you mind if I kiss you in front of them?" Ran whispers.**

"**I don't if you don't." **

**Ran smiles and gives him a loving kiss. **

"**Night Conan" Ran whispers as they pull apart. **

**Conan kisses her forehead "night Ran." **

**Conan and Ran smile and walk to their rooms leaving Heiji and Kazuha alone. They both stand silent for a few moment. **

**Finally, Heiji sighs "Night zuha."**

**Kazuha blinks surprised at his soft tone. A small smile spreads across her face along with a light blush.**

"**Night Heiji." **

**They both blush darker and head to their rooms.**

**Next Morning….. **

**Conan yawns and walks into the kitchen "Ran are you up?" **

**Suddenly, a pair of arms wrap around his neck and he feels a few warm kisses being placed down his neck making him shiver. **

"**Happy Valentine's Day Conan." Ran whispers letting her lips close around his earlobe. **

**Conan turn in her arms giving her a kiss that makes her blush.**

"**Looks like their already at it" Kazuha chuckles. **

**Heiji sighs and hits Conan in the back of the head as he walks by them. Conan's eyes snap open and he pulls back. **

"**your in the middle of the kitchen" Heiji reminds them. **

**Conan opens his mouth to argue but Ran covers his mouth with her hand. **

"**No arguing on Valentine's Day" Ran says happily. **

**She kisses Conan's cheek before standing up. **

"**Ok what do you all want for breakfast?" Ran asks casually.**

**6:00 P.M. **

"**I hope you guys don't mind but Conan and I are going to go out for a bit." Ran says. **

"**We'll be fine" Kazuha insists "go have fun." **

"**Thank you" Ran says hugging her friend. **

**Ran grabs Conan's hand pulling him out the door. **

"**Bye!"**

**Kazuha and Heiji Start laughing as soon as they leave. **

"**So excited!" Kazuha laughs. **

**As their laughter begins to die down Kazuha thoughtfully states "I should probably be trying to talk Ran out of dating Conan but for some reason I don't want to and I'm happy for them." **

**Heiji smiles "I am too."**

**With Conan and Ran…. **

"**Conan are you sure this is alright?"**

**Conan nods "Hakase and Haibara are out of town and Hakase said we can use his house as long as we don't get carried away."**

**Ran nods blushing a bit "alright." **

**Ran and Conan's eyes widen as they walk into the living room. There were candles set on every table and a lighter sitting on the couch. Conan notices a note and quickly grabs it reading it immediately. **

_**Conan and Ran, **_

_**I am very happy for you too. Ai-chan is also a bit happy though she won't admit it. I set some candles up (Ai helped on where to place them) feel free to help yourself to anything in the fridge. Have fun and Happy Valentine's Day!**_

_**-Agasa**_

**Conan smiles at the note.**

"**That was sweet" Ran says reading the note over his shoulder.**

**Conan nods in agreement. **

"**I'm going to light some of these candles." Ran says picking up the lighter. **

**After the candles are lit Ran sits next to Conan on the couch. Ran pulls him into her lap facing her. Ran reaches into her coat pocket pulling out a heart shaped box pulling the lid off she hands Conan the chocolate. **

**Conan smiles at the chocolate. It had 'Conan' written on it in red icing with red and white swirls around it. **

"**Try it" Ran insists breaking a piece off and pressing it to his lips. **

**Conan holds the chocolate in his mouth and pulls Ran's face to his. Ran blushes bright red as she taste the chocolate inside his mouth. Conan sets the chocolate heart on the couch and starts to push her jacket. Ran shakes it off and without breaking the kiss lays down with Conan on top of her. **

**Mouri Residence….**

**Kazuha flops down next to Heiji on the couch.. **

"**So" Heiji says trying to sound casual "who did you make Chocolates for?" **

**Kazuha smirks "curious?" **

"**No" he says stubbornly "idiot, why would I care who you like." **

"**Fine then I was going to tell you but now I'm not" she says just as stubborn. **

"**Fine" he mumbles "maybe I am a little curious ,but only because I'm a detective." **

**Kazuha blushes and says "the name's on the chocolate that is on the kitchen table." **

**Heiji stand up walking into the kitchen. He spots the box and slowly raises the lid. His eyes widen as he sees 'Heiji' written in perfect white icing. **

**Agasa Residence…**

"**STOP" Ran yelps pulling out of the kiss. **

**Conan quickly pulls his hand out from under her shirt. **

"**Sorry" he softly says bright red. **

**Ran shakes her head "I love you Conan but your still so young, and I'm not sure I'm ready for that." **

**Conan nods "I understand. I'm sorry I pressured you Ran. I love you"**

…**..Silence…..**

"**We can still kiss though" Ran says blushing.**

"**Right" Conan kisses her pulling her back down on the couch.**

**Mouri Residence…**

**Heiji walks back into the living room holding the chocolate. **

"**Kazuha is this a joke, cause its not funny." he says quietly **

**Kazuha looks down blushing hard and slowly shakes her head. **

**Heiji walks toward her sitting on the couch next to her. Kazuha looks at him her eyes grow wide as he presses his lips to hers. Kazuha freezes eyes still wide. **

**Heiji pulls back "geez, you could have at least responded to the kiss. I mean slapping me would be better then that." he mutters. **

**Kazuha smiles smacking him upside the head before pulling him in for another kiss.**

**Agasa Residence…**

**Conan kisses Ran harder as he feels her hands knot in his hair. Conan runs his hand through her chocolate locks. Conan pulls back desperately needing air.**

"**What time is it" Ran asks breathing heavily. **

**Conan looks at his watch an his eyes widen "almost eleven."**

**Ran's eye's also widen "we better get going." **

"**Yeah" Conan sighs getting off her. **

**Ran smiles kissing his forehead "love you." **

**Conan smiles at her "love you too."**

"**I wonder how things went with Heiji and Kazuha?" She says turning the lights back on and putting the candles out. **

"**I don't know" Conan says. **

"**I hope they confessed" Ran says excited. **

**Conan smiles "lets go find out." **

**Conan takes Ran's hand pulling her out the door.**

**Sorry this chapter is a bit late I had a VERY busy weekend. Let me know if you want me to write anything about Conan and Ran and I'll try to put it in the story. **

**I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Thank you for reading! Please please review! **


	5. Realizations

**Chapter 5: Realizations**

**As Conan steps into the agency he is greeted with the sound of light sobs. He looks around for Heiji or Kazuha then remembers that they left that morning He spots Ran on the couch crying into her hands. **

**Conan quickly walks over to her "Ran what's wrong?" **

**He reaches up to touch her cheek only to feel her jerk away. **

"**Ran.." he mumbles wide eyed. **

"**Something's wrong with me" she sobs "I should not have these sort of feelings toward you." **

"**There's nothing wrong with you" he assures trying to touch her again only to see her jerk back harder. **

"**Yes, there is!" She yells "I love you ,but we shouldn't be together…. its not right!" **

**Conan sees her staet to go into hysterias and does the only thing he can think of . He climbs next to her on the and pushes through her hands and wraps her in a hug. As soon as he does this she stops struggling and cries into his neck. **

"**Shhhh" he whispers rubbing her back "its alright just breath. Everything's going to be fine."**

**He hears her sob a bit harder and holds her tightly. When her sobs don't stop he gently pushes her back and reaches into his pocket. **

"**This pill" he says holding up a small red and white pill "will make me 16 for 24 hours." **

**Ran's eyes widen "really?" She sniffles.**

**Conan nods " I can take it tomorrow and we'll attend school together. Hakase can call and tell them I'll be observing the school to see if I want to go to . After that I have a surprise. We'll have stop by here and change and Hakase's to get the stuff."**

**Ran smiles a little "alright."**

**Conan looks down "I'll look a lot like Shinichi" he warns. **

**Ran shakes her head "I don't mind. I understand that you too are related some how." **

**Conan smiles and takes her hand "we'll be alright" he whispers squeezing her hand. **

**Ran smiles wiping a few tears away "yeah we will." she says squeezing back. **

**Next Morning….**

**Ran blinks awake and smiles at the small face next to hers. She places a small kiss on his forehead. Conan's eyes snap open and slowly shut again. **

**Ran chuckles "nope" she says poking his cheek "time to wake up!" **

"**Ran" he groans rolling over. **

"**Don't 'Ran' me" she says with a smile "c'mon you start high school today." **

**At that Conan shoots up "oh I forgot." **

"**I'm going to take the pill now" he says climbing out of bed "don't worry if I scream. The pain is pretty intense." **

**Ran grabs his collar before he leaves. Conan turn and feels Ran's soft kiss. **

"**Be careful" she whispers. **

**Conan kisses her cheek and walks out of her room. **

**20 minutes later… **

**Conan stands up and sees Shinichi's reflection in the bathroom mirror, which he can't help but smile at. He quickly messes his hair up and slips his glasses on trying to somewhat hide his identity. **

**Ran stand's in the kitchen cooking breakfast and worrying about Conan. "**_**Maybe I should check on him"**_** she thinks. Her thoughts are interrupted as she feels two strong arms wrap around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder. **

"**C-Conan?" **

"**Its me." he assures kissing her cheek. **

**She turns in his arms and her eyes widen as she sees his face. **

"**Wow" she whispers "you do look like Shinichi."**

**Conan nods "I know."**

**Ran reaches up and touches his cheek "Conan is this really you." **

"**Yup" he says leaning into her touch "would you like proof ;because I have some you'll like." **

**She smiles and nods. **

**Conan leans in kissing her just how he knows she likes to be kissed. A small moan escapes out of her throat making him kiss her harder. His hands hold the small of her back while her fingers knot in his hair. He pulls back to kiss her cheek. **

"**I love you" he whispers into her ear. **

"**I love you too" she says hugging him **

**At school…**

"**The teacher will introduce you in minute" Ran says straightening Conan's tie. **

"**Ran.." he chuckles "its only high school." **

"**Fine, fine" she giggles giving him a gentle kiss "I'll see you in a few minutes." **

**As soon as she steps into the classroom **

**A few girls rush over to her "Ran-chan we have a new student." **

**Ran nods " so I've heard." **

"**I wonder if it's a boy or a girl?"**

"**Boy" Ran answers easily. **

**Everyone turns to Ran "you know him?" **

**Ran nods and heads to her seat "he's a relative of Shinichi's, he looks a lot like him." **

**Shinichi's fan girls start squealing and asking Ran a million questions. **

"**What's he like"**

"**Is he a detective?" **

"**Does he have a girlfriend?" **

**Before Ran can answer anything the bell rings making all the students go back to their seats. **

**The teacher steps into the classroom "Class today we have a student who will be observing our school." She motions for Conan to come in. A couple girls gasp as he steps in. **

"**I'm Kyo Edogawa nice to meet you all." he says winking at Ran making her blush lightly.**

"**Does anyone have any questions for Edogawa-kun?" **

"**do you have a girlfriend?" one girl asks. **

**Conan smirks "Yes I do. She's sitting right there." he says pointing at Ran. **

**Ran blushes bright red "Was that really necessary Kyo?" **

**Conan shrugs "I thought so." **

**Ran feels someone poke her in the back. She turns slightly to see a smiling Sonoko. **

"**Ran I didn't know you had a boyfriend! Come over tonight and tell me what happened!" Sonoko says happily. **

**Ran shakes her head "I can't. Kyo's got a surprise for me right after school." **

**Sonoko smiles and pats her friend shoulder "have fun." **

"**Edogawa-kun why don't you take a seat next to Ran-chan" the teacher says. **

**Conan nods and walks to his desk. He pauses next to Ran and tilts her chin up placing a soft kiss on her lips. Ran blushes and kisses him back. Conan pulls back and kisses her forehead before sitting down. Ran smiles at him for a moment before glancing around the classroom. She was getting some pretty heated glares ,but also some happy looks. **

**Lunchtime… **

**Ran groans as she realizes she forgot a lunch. **

"**I'm going to run to the convenience store" she tells Conan "do you want anything?" **

"**Did you forget a lunch?" He asks opening his lunch. **

**Ran blushes and nods. **

**Conan smiles and pulls her into his lap "you can share with me."**

**Ran shakes her head "I'll just bu-mmph." **

**Conan took the opportunity to feed her some rice. Ran blushes but excepts the rice. **

"**You have to eat too" she says as he tries giving her more. **

**He shrugs "I'm not hungry" **

**Ran rolls her eyes and snatches the chopsticks pushing some rice to his lips "don't give me that, I know your hungry." **

**He smiles and opens his mouth to the rice. **

**5:00 P.M. **

"**Conan are you sure you know where your going?" Ran ask pushing some branches out of her path. **

**He nods "positive. We're almost there." He says hefting the bags more onto his shoulder. **

**After a few more minutes of walking they reach a break in the trees. **

**Conan smiles brightly "were here." **

**Sorry this chapters so short next chapter will defiantly be longer. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!****J**


	6. Pocky

Ran gasps as she sees the open field filled with grass that reached up to their ankles with trees surrounding the field.

Conan drops the heavy bags "beautiful isn't it?"

Ran smiles and jumps into his arms wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. Conan smiles and spins her around once smiling.

"I love you Conan." she giggles kissing his neck .

He smiles and kisses her neck. After a few minutes Ran tilts her head back to look at the sky "Its getting dar- ah Conan!" she moans as he nibbles on her neck.

He smiles agenst her neck. Ran slowly undoes her legs from around him only have him hike them back around his hips. Ran moans even louder at the action.

Conan manages to sit down with her in his lap. Ran smiles and leans in giving him a deep kiss. Conan easily kisses her back placing his hands on her hips squeezing lightly.

When they finally pull apart Conan smiles "ok before we get carried away again let set up camp, alright?"

Ran blushes and nods climbing out of his lap. Conan stands up and smiles down at where she sitting "just stay their and relax I'll set things up."

"No" she insists standing up "I'll help!"

Conan gently pushes her shoulder to get her to sit. He squats down and gives her a peck on the lips "Stay."

"Alright" she sighs stealing another kiss.

Ran watches as Conan spreads out a large quilt on the grass, putting two pillows and another quilt on top.

Conan smiles and walks back to Ran scooping her up bridal style.

"Conan!" she giggles blushing.

He smiles and lean down giving her a rough yet passionate kiss. Conan lays her on the quilt before laying next to her. Conan kisses her again moving so he was laying on top of her allowing her to feel some of his weight. Ran smiles agenst the kiss at the feeling. Conan pulls back rolling off her. Ran whimpers in protest trying to pull him back to her. Conan smiles and gives her a light kiss.

"I got dinner if your hungry." he says.

Ran looks at him surprised "really?"

He nods and grabs one of their bags handing it to her. Ran starts laughing when she opens the bag filled with junk food from the store.

"I thought we could relax and have fun" he says poking her side.

Ran smiles and reaches into the bag and pulls out a small box "You bought Pocky!" she says happily. Ran takes one of the sticks out and puts it in her mouth moving it up and down "play the game with me" she says around the Pocky.

Conan smiles "Alright."

Conan leans in and bites the other end. They work their way down until finally theirs only an inch left. Conan takes the last bite so that their lips meet with a small piece in both their mouths.

Ran pulls back and smiles at him. Conan chuckles smiling.

"What?" she asks blushing.

Conan leans in and licks the corner of her mouth making her blush darker.

"Chocolate." he says simply.

Ran smiles "you have some too."

Ran leans in licking the corner of his mouth making him blush lightly. "Now your all clean."

"Yeah, but my thoughts aren't." he says blushing.

Ran blushes "and what might you have in mind?" she asks in a low voice crawling closer to him.

"That I really want to kiss you right now." he whispers playing with a strand of her hair.

"I think we can do that" she says leaning in.

Conan smiles and pulls her on top of him giving her a rough kiss.

When the finally pull apart Conan grabs Ran's hand slipping something on her finger.

Ran's eyes widen "C-Conan did you just put something on my finger?"

Conan smiles "Yes I did."

"Might it be a ring" she says hopefully.

Conan smiles wider "why don't you look and see."

Ran rolls off him and slowly holds her hand up. Her eyes widen and fill with tears "Conan its beautiful." she whispers staring at the diamond ring in awe.

He smiles "So Ran what do you say? When I'm old enough will you marry me?"

Ran smiles at him beyond words and gives him a small nod. Conan wraps her in a tight hug.

"Conan we can get married on the night of your eighteenth birthday, ok" she says hugging him back.

Conan chuckles "whatever you want. I love you."

Ran nuzzles his neck "I love you too."

"R-Ran I think we should tell your parents."

Ran freezes in his arms "No."

"Ran-"

"Conan we could get in a lot of trouble for this!" she says pushing away from him.

Conan shakes his head "We can tell them while I'm in this body but if were going to get married they should probably know I'm Conan."

Ran sighs "ok. But you'll tell them with me ,right?"

Conan nods "of course." he chuckles "but your dad might kick me out for stealing his daughter" he says poking her belly.

Ran smiles "Your not going anywhere."

Conan smiles back at her and pulls her in for a kiss.

10:00 P.M.

"Conan look at all the stars!" Ran says happily.

Conan smiles tightening his arm around her "I know you can see them see them a lot better out here."

Ran kisses his cheek making him smile wider.

" I'm getting tired." she yawns.

Conan presses a kiss to her temple "Ok get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow."

Ran smiles and snuggles into his side "I love you Conan. I can't wait to get married."

Conan smiles and kisses her hair "neither can I."

He feels her relax in his arms and her breathing even.

Next Day…..

"Mom and Dad going to be here any minute!" Ran says franticly "How could the pill ware off so soon! Their expecting us to tell them something!"

Conan pulls her down and gives her a soft kiss caressing her cheek.

"Calm down" he whispers pressing his forehead to hers "We'll just tell them while I'm Conan."

Ran's face pales slightly. "Hey now don't give me that face" he says kissing the tip of her nose "relax why don't you tell me what you want our wedding to be like."

Ran smiles "My bides maid is going to be Sonoko. Who's going to be your best man?"

Conan thinks for a moment "Probably Hattori."

Ran smiles "Lets not tell my parents yet, ok?"

Conan sighs and nods "alright. Lets wait till I'm older."

Ran leans in giving him a deep kiss. Conan easily responds by running his small hands up her hips and sides causing her to shiver and knot her fingers in his hair.

"Ran why is she her-" Kogoro's words die on his lips as he sees Conan and Ran's current position.

They quickly pull apart and looked wide eyed at each other.

Conan lets out a curt laugh "Well looks like we are telling them today."

Ran sighs and nods "looks like it."

"Ran" Eri says sternly stepping into the house past a shocked Kogoro "I want an explanation."

Ran scoops Conan up "Alright."

I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter though!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Thank you for reading! Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ran sits in a chair holding Conan in her lap squeezing his hand tightly while his thumb drew circles on hers. **

**Eri and Kogoro watched them intently waiting for an explanation. **

**Ran takes a deep breath "I-I love Conan. We've been dating for awhile now." **

**Kogoro opens his mouth to yell but Eri beats him to it and in her calm lawyer's voice says "Ran what the two of you are doing is illegal its going to have to stop." **

**Conan shakes his head "its perfectly legal. Ran and I are both under the age of eighteen." **

"**And what do you plan to do in two years when she's eighteen?" Eri questions. **

**Conan shakes head "that's Ran's call, not mine." **

**Ran smiles down at Conan "we'd probably be more secretive about it. Even if we did break up it would never last we'd be back together within a day or so." **

"**That brat doesn't no any thing about love!" Kogoro yells "NOTHING!" **

**Conan shakes his head "What I feel for Ran is REAL" Conan yells back "I love her more then anything and I have countless reasons why!" **

"**Then why don't you tell us some of those reasons?" Kogoro challenges. **

**Conan blushes "I love her chocolate brown hair and blue eyes and the way her hips swing a bit more when she walks with me." he says putting his other hand over their entwined hands "I also love how sweet and motherly she is, she's going to make a great mom." he says smiling at the thought "but she can also beat the crap out of some one if needed. Most of all when she's in love she puts everything she has into it." **

**Ran's eyes fill with tears "Conan" she whispers nuzzling into his neck "I love you too." **

**Conan smiles brightly at her words. His smile fades as he sees her parents angry faces. Conan softly pokes her belly "Ran there's one more thing we have to tell them." he says running his thumb over her engagement ring, **

"**Do we have too?" she mumbles placing an open mouth kiss on his neck. **

**Conan bites back a moan and a shiver "I think it would be a good idea but my health might not be as good after." **

**Ran giggles and kisses his cheek "okay." Ran raises her head "I'm pregnant!" **

"**WHAT?" everyone in the room yells, including Conan. **

"**I'm gonna kill you!" Kogoro yells at Conan. **

**Conan yelps squirming in Ran's lap. **

**Ran chuckles "I'm not really pregnant." she announces making every one sigh in relief "but now being engaged doesn't seem so bad, right?" **

**Conan looks up at her "were you trying to kill me?" he jokes tickling her side. **

"**Of course not!" she giggles poking his side "I love you why would want you dead!" **

"**You never know" he chuckles adjusting himself in her lap so he could get closer to her. Ran smiles as he presses a light kiss to her lips. **

"**I won't allow it!" Kogoro yells ready to kill Conan again "I'm not going to allow my daughter to marry someone ten years younger then her!" **

**Ran slides Conan off her lap and stands up with tears in her eyes. **

"**Ran.." He says taking her hand. **

**Ran walk into her bedroom with Conan close behind her. As soon as the bedroom door closes Ran breaks into sobs. Conan silently pulls her to her bed coaxing her to lay down. Conan lays next to her and cradles her head to his chest. **

**Conan kisses her hair "I told you this is going to be hard" he says in a soft tone "but we can do this Ran. I love you too much to ever let you go." **

**Ran sniffles "I feel the same way Conan." **

**Conan smiles and presses a soft kiss to her lips. **

**Suddenly the door opens and Ran's parents step in. **

**They pull apart blushing. "Did you see us?" Ran sniffles. **

**They nod "and from that scene I give you my blessing" Kogoro says in a quite voice. **

**Their eyes widen "really?" **

**Kogoro nods.**

**Conan and Ran burst out in joyous laughter hugging each other and exchanging 'I love yous.' **

**Kogoro an Eri sigh and can't help the small smiles that creep onto their faces at their daughters happiness. **

**Next day.. **

**Ran walks over to Conan who was sitting on the couch and hands him her cell phone. **

"**What's wrong?" he asks. **

"**We're going to tell your parents." **

**Conan's eyes widen. Ran kisses his cheek "Its going to fine." she promises. **

**Conan sighs and opens the phone punching the numbers in. Ran smile and kisses his temple. **

**Conan puts the phone on speaker "Hello?" **

"**Hi mom its **_**Conan. **_**Ran and I have something to tell you." **

**Yukiko smiles having a good idea of what was coming "Alright. Hello Ran-chan I assume I'm on speaker right?" **

"**Um yes" Ran says nervously "Hello." **

**Conan presses his lip to her ear "calm down this is going to go better then you think." **

**Ran nods slipping her hand into his. **

"**What did you want to tell me?" **

**Conan smiles "Ran and I are getting married." **

**Yukiko squeals "I knew it! I hope you two get me grandbabies soon!" **

**Conan and Ran turn bright red at the thought. **

"**I warned you" Conan grumbles. **

**Ran giggles giving him a quick kiss. **

"**So you accept our marriage?" Ran says happily. **

"**Of Course!" she says "we'll fly in sometime this week and see how things are going." **

**Ran smiles and kisses the top of Conan's head. **

"**Mom we have to go" he says quickly as Ran moves her kisses down his neck. **

"**Alright" she chuckles knowing fully well why "I'll see you later this week!" **

"**Bye!" He says hanging up. He smiles and pushes Ran onto the couch kissing her neck. **

"**I see, you wanna play rough today right Conan-kun?" Ran says smiling and tilting her head to give him better access. **

**Conan smiles "a bit." **

**Ran smiles and plays with his hair while he places open mouth kisses down her neck earning a few quite moans. **

"**Enough!" Kogoro says slamming his fist on his desk. **

**They both pull apart blushing and completely forgotten of his presence. **

**Ran stands up "Conan-kun come help me with something in my room." **

"**Alright" Conan says smiling brightly. **

"**NO!" Kogoro yells. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter thank you for your reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!^**


	8. Date

"**Where do you think your going dressed like that?" Kogoro asks at Ran's short skirt and tank top. **

"**Conan and I are going on a date!" she says happily. **

"**A date? " he says angrily. **

**Ran nods "we're engaged after all." **

**Kogoro groans "don't say that word." **

"**But Conan-kun and I are getting married!" she says in a sing-song voice. **

"**Ran" Conan says as he walks into the room "The cancelled our reservations, it looks like we'll be staying home." **

**Ran sighs "I guess so. We can watch movies all night and make ice cream." **

**Conan smiles "that sounds like a good idea." **

**Ran smiles "I'm going to change now, ok?" **

"**Awww" he says stepping closer "you look so cute in this though" He smiles and plays with the bottom of her skirt. **

**Ran smiles "You'll like what im going to put on better though." **

**Conan smirks and kisses her exposed thigh. Ran blushes and smiles down at him "I'll be right back." she says with a wink. **

**Conan smiles watching as she walked to her room, her hips swaying a bit more then usual.**

**Few minutes later… **

**Conan jaw drops slightly and scarlet paints his face as Ran steps into the room warring the shirt he wore when he grew. She didn't bother warring shorts since the shirt came down to her mid thigh. **

**Conan smiles looking her up and down which causes her to blush. She hasn't been this bold since the night in the field Conan thinks blushing at the memory. **

"**Conan lets watch the movie now." Ran insists taking his hand. **

**20 min later **

**Conan had managed to get Ran to lay down on the couch and somewhere along the way the shirt had ended up bunched up around her waist and the first two buttons open. He was kissing her neck and playing with the other buttons when he hears a loud sputtering and coughing . **

"**What" cough "the-" Kogoro chokes and sputters on his beer not able to finish his sentence. **

**Ran lolls her head back blushing "H-hi Dad" Ran says nervously. **

"**What do you think your doing!" Kogoro yells at Conan. **

**Conan crawls off of Ran and helps her up. **

"**W-we're on a date." Ran says softly. **

"**Well its over!" Kogoro yells. "Go to bed!" **

**Conan and Ran smile "Alright!" **

"**Conan had better be in my room!" Kogoro says. **

**Conan sighs "So close." **

**Ran giggles and kisses him before pressing her lips to his ear "I'll come steal you later."**

**A five months later.. **

**Conan wakes up in the middle of the night to Ran jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom. He follows close behind her seeing she's going to get sick. Conan holds her hair back and rubs her back as she leans over the toilet. **

"**You must of gotten food poison from something" he thinks a loud. **

**Ran sits up slightly "M-Maybe" she says in a shaky voice before vomiting again. **

**When she finishes she sinks back agenst the bathtub. **

"**Are you feeling any better now?" Conan asks handing her some water in a paper cup. **

"**I feel fine actually" she giggles "I'm hungry now." **

**Conan chuckles "why don't we wait a while before you eat, nee?" **

**Ran smiles and gives him a small nod. Conan walks closer to her and presses his forehead to hers "No fever." he mumbles. **

**Ran shrugs "maybe its just morning sickness." **

"**Yeah maybe…" **

**Couple days later.. **

"**Hey Conan!" Ran calls from the kitchen. **

**Conan steps in to the kitchen "Yeah Ran." **

"**Would you mind picking up some ice cream, please?" she says sweetly.**

**Conan chuckles "Sure thing love what kind do you want?" **

"**Chocolate" she declares. **

**Conan smiles and kisses her "You've been having a lot of cravings lately" he says with a smile. **

"**And what that supposed to mean?" she asks with a hand on her hip. **

"**N-Nothing!" he says quickly "I'm going to the store now!" **

**Ran smiles shaking her head and continues her housework **

**When Conan arrives home again he silently hands Ran her ice cream. **

"**Thank you sweetie." she says kissing his cheek. **

"**Ran do you remember what we did that night in the field before we looked at the stars." Conan asks blushing **

**Ran smiles blushing and kneels down "How could I forget" she says playing with his collar "the best night of my life." **

**Conan blushes harder "Then can you do something for me, please?" **

**Ran smiles at him "Alright." **

**Conan pulls out a small box handing it to her "Take one of these tests please." **

**Ran looks at him shocked "C-Conan this is a p-pregnancy test." **

**Conan nods and looks her in the eyes "Ran I think you are." **

**Ran looks down and touches her belly "A-am I p-pregnant?" **

**Conan puts one of the sticks in her hand "only one way to find out." **

**Ran nods and heads to the bathroom. Conan sits outside the door heart pounding as the seconds tick by. Finally the door opens and Ran steps out holding the test with trembling hands. **

"**What's it say?" Conan asks.**

**Ran looks at him with teary eyes "I'm pregnant." **

**Hope you enjoyed^ **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!:} **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ran let out a breathless laugh "I'm pregnant" she repeats in disbelief. **

**Conan eyes widen and he opens his arms inviting Ran into them. Ran easily excepts the hug sliding down the wall and leaning into him, She silently hands the test to him. He looks at it and sure enough there's a little plus mark clear as day. **

"**What are we going to do?" She asks quietly. **

**Conan smiles a small smile "Well" he says "From the looks of it we're starting a family a bit sooner then we thought.." **

**Ran wraps him in a hug "Your going to be a dad" she mumbles "Conan I'm sorry your so young."**

**Conan leans in pressing a gentle kiss to her lips "Why are you apologizing I'm the one that got you pregnant." **

**Ran shakes her head "Conan-kun it my fault not yours." **

**Conan sighs "alright then its both our faults but the main thing is we're having a baby in four months." he pauses "four months." he mumbles again "Ran you should have a baby bump by now." **

**Ran nods and lifts her shirt up and sure enough there's a small bulge "I thought I was just gaining weight from eating so much lately." **

**Conan looks at her stomach "Can I touch it?" he asks extending a hand. **

**Ran nods pulling his hand to her stomach "its your baby too." **

**Conan rubs his hand over the small bump.**

"**Hey there little one." Ran whispers placing her hand over Conan's "I'm your mommy and your daddy is being too shy to talk to you." **

**Conan smiles "Hey there I'm your Daddy" he says rubbing small circles on her belly "Your mom and I we're defiantly not expecting you so I guess you'll be our little surprise baby, nee?" **

**Ran chuckles "He's right about that one." she tells the baby "If you're a boy I bet you'll look exactly like your daddy." **

**Conan frowns "Ran who will pose to be the dad?" **

"**I thought you said you wanted to be the baby's dad?" she asks sadly. **

**Conan kisses her cheek "Of course I am, but not everyone can know that." **

**Ran nods in agreement "I don't know who would though." **

**Conan looks down "I'll call Shinichi." **

**Ran's eyes widen and she shakes her head. **

"**Please Ran?" Conan asks in a soft voice. **

**Ran sighs "fine." **

"**Thanks Ran!" he says kissing her "love you." **

"**Love you too..how are we going to tell our parents" she asks. **

"**My parents are flying in this week so how bout we have dinner here and then we tell them after." Conan says. **

**Ran nods "Sounds good." **

**Conan smiles and hugs her "I love you so much Ran." **

**Ran giggles "I love you too!" her giggles turn into complete laughter "Conan we're having a baby. A baby! For some reason this whole thing really excites me now!"**

**Ran continues laughing and Conan soon joined in on her laughter. **

**Later that night… **

"**Ran I need to make a phone call, ok?" He says jumping off the couch. **

**Ran smiles and nods "Hurry back." **

"**Give me five minutes!" he yells running from the room. **

**He quickly flips his phone open pressing the familiar numbers in. **

"**Kudo! Been awhile! **

"**Hattori" Conan says. **

"**You sound serious is it a case?" he asks hopefully. **

"**No its Ran." he says slowly. **

"**What about her?" **

"**I proposed, and we're engaged now." **

"**Way to go Congratulations!" Hattori says. **

"**But its what happened after I proposed that's the problem now." **

"**You didn't!" He says shocked. **

**Conan blushes "Yeah we did, but there's more." **

"**It can't get any worse unless you got her pregnant." he jokes. **

"**She's five months along now." he says quietly. **

"**WHAT! Y-You mean she's-" **

"**Yeah she is…now I defiantly cant tell her yet." **

"**You haven't told her yet!" **

"**Not yet."**

"**You need to tell her before the baby comes." **

"**I can't. Rans so young. Pregnancies this young are hard and have a higher chance of losing the baby and stress is one of the number one causes for them. If I tell her who I really am she'll be more then a little stressed." **

"**You have to tell her at some point its going to hurt her if she figures is out another way." **

"**I know I plan to tell her about a month after the baby's born." **

"**Ack Kudo I gotta go. Best of luck! Bye!" he says hanging up. **

**Conan sighs and heads back to the living room. **

"**That was longer then five minutes" Ran says. **

**Conan smiles and sits down in front of the couch his back pressed agenst her legs. **

**Later that week… **

"**Are you ready?" Conan asks at the knock on the door. **

"**Not really" Ran says. **

**Conan laughs lightly "me either." **

**Ran sighs opening the door. Eri and Conan's mom, disguised of course, step in. **

**Yukiko smiles and Hugs her son "I've missed you Conan-kun!"**

"**Mom!" he groans squirming. **

**Ran giggles smirking at him. Conan blushes "Let me go!" **

"**Oh fine!" she chuckles "I embarrassed you in front of your girlfriend, huh?" **

**Conan and Ran blush slightly and laugh nervously. **

"**Whets going on here?" Eri questions. **

**Suddenly Kogoro stumbles in "Hey What's she doing here" he slurs drunk. **

"**Dad!" Ran yells "I asked you to be sober for one night, one night!" **

"**Ran!" Conan says quickly "kneel down"**

**She lets out a frustrated sigh and slowly kneels down "Wha-mph.." **

**Conan kisses Ran passionately making all her anger vanish. **

"**No stress." he whispers as they pull apart. **

**Ran smiles and gives him a soft kiss before standing up "Alright dinner will be ready soon and dad you better get cleaned up before dinner." Ran says in a sing song voice placing a kiss on Conan's head. "Love you Conan-kun." she says before happily going into the kitchen. **

**Conan smiles brightly before shaking his head blushing and turning toward everyone who we're smirking at him. **

"**Um Mom where's Dad?" Conan asks changing the subject. **

"**He couldn't make it" she sighs.. **

**Conan nods "Alright." **

"**Dinner's ready!" Ran calls. **

"**Here we go.." Conan mumbles **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**After dinner everyone went into the living room. Conan and Ran sat in a chair while everyone else sat on the couch. **

**Conan slips his hand into Ran's and feels her give it a tight squeeze. **

"**Every one we have an announcement" Ran says. **

**Everyone looks at them wearily "More news?" **

**They nod "Mom you said you wanted grandchildren right?" Conan chuckles nervously "Well um, your going to have one in about four months." **

"**Ran-chan's pregnant!" she half squeals "I'm going to be a grandma!" **

"**Ran you did this last time now what the real news?" Eri says. **

**Ran shakes her head "I'm five months now, I even have a baby bump." **

"**YOU'RE DEAD" Kogoro yells grabbing Conan's collar and shaking him. Conan remains limp making no move to stop him, he deserved this much. **

"**Dad let him go!" Ran says snatching him back and holds him in her lap. **

"**When did this happen?" Eri questions sinking into the couch and pinching the bridge of her nose. **

**They both blush "A-After Conan proposed." **

"**Ran you can't be pregnant; he's just a child." Eri argues. **

**Conan shakes his head "Hakase created a pill that made me Ran's age for a day, so my body functioned like an adult and I think you get the picture." **

**Kogoro sinks down on the couch "You'll have to abort it." **

"**NO!" Conan and Ran say together. **

**Eri shakes her head "Ran this will ruin your future you have no other choice." **

**Ran shakes her head tears in her eyes "This child is my future. Its my body and I'm not killing our baby. Ah Conan!" She says pulling his hand to the bottom of her stomach. His eyes widen a soft smile spreading across his face as he feels the light taps on his hand, "The baby's kicking." **

**The room grew silent and they watch the new parents to be. Conan smiles as the baby kicks again. Conan leans down placing a kiss on her stomach. Tears fill Ran's eyes at the action. She places a hand over his on her belly and kisses his head. Conan smiles up at her "I love you and the baby Ran.." **

**Ran chuckles "the baby sure liked that he's moving around so much! Your going to play soccer like your daddy aren't you?" Ran coos. **

**Conan looks at her confused "he?" **

"**He's a boy, I know it." **

**Conan smiles at her "and how do you know that?"**

**Ran shrugs "a mother can tell, I guess." **

**Conan smiles and kisses her softly. **

**Kogoro clears his throat as they start to deepen the kiss. They pull back a couple seconds later. **

"**Would you all like to feel?" Ran asks. **

**Everyone nods and fusses over the baby. **

**A few weeks later… **

**Conan sits in the middle of math class bored out of his mind as they add two plus two. Suddenly, his phone rings he yelps trying to hide it. **

"**Edogawa-kun stand up and answer the phone in front of the class." The teacher demands. **

**Conan sighs and answers the phone "Hello?" **

"**Hi Conan!" **

"**Ran I'm in the middle of class!" **

"**I'm sorry I forgot." she says starting to cry. **

"**Ran honey you don't have to cry its alright." he says softly "Are you having any cravings?" **

**Ran sniffles "Pickles and ice cream." **

**Conan wrinkles his nose "Pickles and ice cream? Ran that sounds disgusting." **

"**I can't help it!" she says starting to cry again. **

"**No no no don't cry don't worry I'll get it for you." **

**Ran sniffles "Thank you Conan-kun." **

**He chuckles "this is nothing." **

**Conan then realizes his surroundings and the chuckling and whispering kids. **

"**R-Ran I have to go." **

"**Okay Conan love you." she says softly. **

"**Love you too.. Bye Ran." he says blushing. **

"**Bye Conan." **

**Conan hangs up and sinks down into his seat "these hormones are going to kill me." **

"**Conan-kun do you always call Mouri-chan names like that?" asks the teacher. **

"**All the time!" Ayumi says "he calls her sweetie, honey, love and he's even called her baby a few times." **

**Conan's face turns a dark shade of red "I was talking about her baby." **

"**Her baby?" the teacher question's. **

"**She's almost six months along with Shinichi's baby." he says proudly. **

"**Huh" says the teacher "I remember those two" she chuckles "they where quite a pair. I taught them a long time ago. Would you all like to hear a story about them?" **

"**YEAH!" **

**Conan groans putting his head down. **

"**Well it was around six or seven years ago…." **

_**Flash back **_

"_**Kudo-kun likes Mouri-Chan!" a few boys tease on the playground. **_

"_**No I don't! We're not even friends!" he yells. **_

"_**Shinichi?" Ran says teary eyed. **_

"_**Ack Ran" Shinichi says quickly "I can explain." **_

"_**I don't wanna hear it!" She yells covering her ears and running away with tears running down her face. **_

"_**Ran wait!" He yells chasing after her ignoring the teasing. **_

_**He catches her hand "Ran wait" he puffs. **_

_**Ran silently shakes her head. Shinichi blushes and squeezes her hand "I'm sorry." **_

_**Ran turn to him eyes still red and puffy "Fine if your really sorry you'll have to give me a hug and kiss on the cheek." she challenges knowing he wouldn't do it. **_

"_**Fine" he says blushing and pulls her to him giving her a tight hug. Ran blushes and hugs him back refusing to let him go. Shinichi presses a kiss to her cheek "Sorry." **_

"_**Its ok" she sighs leaning into him. **_

_**Suddenly the bell rings and the two pull apart blushing and walk back to class hand in hand. **_

**Conan smiles as the teacher finishes the story and gets a strong urge to hold Ran. He fidgets in his seat trying wanting school to be over. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thank you for reading! Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

"**Ran-chan have you gained some weight?" Sonoko asks quietly. **

**Ran let out a curt laugh "I know I'm huge, right?" she says touching her stomach. **

"**Your perfect Ran" Conan says squeezing her hand. **

"**You have to say that." she says ruffling his hair. **

"**Well its true." **

**Ran smiles "He sure is growing fast though. He's starting to get heavy." **

**Conan smiles at her "He sure is." **

"_**He?**_**" Sonoko asks "Ran what are you talking about?" **

**Ran blushes "I'm about six months pregnant." **

"**What?" Sonoko squeals jumping up and down "Its Shinichi's right?" **

**Ran hesitates glancing at Conan who nods encouragingly "Y-yes its Shinichi's child." she says quietly. **

**Conan feels a wave of guilt and pride hit him at the same time. He brings Ran's hand to his lips pressing a kiss to the back of it. **

"**I knew it!" she squeaks "Ran can I feel you stomach?" Sonoko asks. **

**Ran nods and Sonoko places a hand on her stomach "It kicked!" she says moving her hand. **

**Ran sighs touching her stomach "I know he has been kicking so much lately, it kept me up half the night." **

"**So Ran give me details about when you got the baby!" **

**Conan blushes bright red as Ran tell Sonoko the details from that night.**

"…**..It was amazing. I love him so much." She finishes smiling down at Conan who squeezes her hand. **

"**Conan-kun!" **

**Conan groans softly as he here's his friends call him. **

"**Conan hurry up we're gonna be late" Genta yells. **

**Conan sighs and starts to leave. **

"**Conan!" He turns to see Ran kneeling down arms crossed across her chest "You didn't even tell me bye" Ran pouts. **

**Conan quickly walks to her giving her a tight hug and kissing her cheek. **

"**Love you both." he says kissing her nose and swollen belly. **

**Ran smiles kissing his cheek "Love you too have fun at school." **

"**Ok! Bye Ran." He says kissing her cheek one last time.**

**After school…**

**Ran silently steps into the house as soon as she shuts the door she breaks into sobs sliding down the doorway. **

"**Ran what's wrong?" Conan asks stepping into the room "Bad day at school?" He sits next to her holding her the best he can.**

**Ran hugs him and nods. **

"**What happened?" **

"**E-everyone knows I'm pregnant" she sobs "and today some people called me names hung signs on my locker and other things too." **

"**Ran honey what'd they call you?" he asks softly. **

**Ran shakes her head "your too little to hear that kind of talk." **

"**Ran I got you pregnant" he says "I think I can handle a few dirty word." **

**Ran presses her lips to his ear. Conan's eyes widen at the words. **

"**They called you **_**that**_**?" He asks horrified. **

**Ran nods burying her face in the crook of his neck taking in his scent. **

**Conan silently holds her stroking her hair and whispering how much he loves her. **

**Ran goes to scoop Conan up, but Conan stops her "The weight could put strain on the baby" he says softly "I can walk. Let go in you room, alright?" **

**Ran sniffles and nods.**

**Conan takes her hand and pulls her to her bedroom. **

**Ran lays down holding Conan to her chest.**

"**Shhh its ok." he whispers soothingly "Every things going to be fine." **

**Slowly her sobs turn to silent tears. **

"**Our baby's going to have blue eyes." Conan whispers. **

**Ran smiles through the tears "Definitely. I bet he'll have that cocky little smirk you and Shinichi have." **

**Conan's eyes widen a little at his real name, but ignores it "I hope he has your nose." **

"**My nose?" she giggles. **

"**You have a cute nose." **

"**I think your getting tired" she chuckles **

"**Hey its true though! He can take karate and be a champion like his mommy." **

**Ran chuckles "Our little detective-karate champion." **

**Conan smiles and gives her a light kiss. **

**Next morning…**

"**Conan please let go" Ran whimpers trying to push him off. **

**Conan shakes his head squeezing tighter "No." **

"**Conan get off my leg!" **

**Conan shakes his head again "your not going back to school until the after the baby's born." **

**Ran sighs "I'll stay home today. Alright?" **

**Conan smiles up at her releasing her leg. **

**Ran sighs "I have some house work to catch up on anyway." **

**Conan shakes his head taking her hand and pulling her into her room "No your going to get in bed and relax all day. Don't worry about dinner I can order take out. I want no stress on you what so ever, ok?" **

"**Conan I can't just lie in bed all day!" **

**Conan smiles "you can if your pregnant" he says handing her some pajamas. **

**Ran sighs and takes them slipping the school uniform off, making Conan blush slightly. Ran puts the pajamas on and sits on the bed. **

"**Lay down" he insists. Ran lays down and he tucks the covers in around her. He leans down placing a soft kiss on her lips "I'll take care of you some more when I get home from school." **

**Ran smiles brightly "I love you so much." **

**Conan presses a kiss to her forehead "I love you too." **

**Ran pokes his cheek "This baby's making you soft." she giggles. **

**Conan smiles "Maybe a little" he says taking her hand and kissing up her arm. **

**He crawls onto the bed to work his way up her shoulder and neck. He places a small kiss behind her ear before reaching her lips. He places a small kiss on the corner of her mouth before giving her a deep kiss. He runs a hand down her side to her stomach placing a gentle hand on the small bump feeling a bit of movement. Ran kisses him harder silently thanking him for the support. **

**When they finally pull apart Conan lies next to her on the bed. He catches sight of the clock "Ah Ran I'm going to be late if I don't leave." he says crawling of the bed. **

"**Be safe Conan-kun, love you." **

**Conan smiles giving her a light kiss "love you too." **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Thank you all for reading! Please review!**


	12. Mean

"**Ah Conan look the baby's smiling!" Ran says happily pointing to the screen. **

**Conan's eyes widen "he is!" He laughs kissing her cheek. **

**The doctor moves her instrument around Ran's stomach "Here we are. Would you like to know the gender Mouri-san?" **

"**Yes" Conan says quickly. **

**The doctor chuckles "Sorry little boy, but only the baby's mommy and daddy can decide that." She says smiling. **

**Conan looks down sadly "I **_**am **_**the daddy." he whispers low enough so she couldn't hear, but Ran catches it. **

**Ran reaches over taking his hand and giving it a tight squeeze "Yes you are an your going to make a great one too." she assures smiling at him. **

**The doctor watches them confused "Well um Mouri-san the gender." **

**Ran smiles politely and nods. **

**The nurse smiles slightly "Congratulations your having a baby boy," **

**A bright smile spreads across Conan's and Ran's faces. Conan entwines their fingers and kisses the back of her hand. **

"**I told you it was a boy!" Ran squeals happily. Conan smiles at her and looks back at the screen. **

"**Ran he's smiling again." Conan says softly. **

**Ran smiles "He's going to look just like his daddy ." **

**Conan blushes slightly "you think?" **

**Ran nods "Of course." **

**Week later…. **

**Conan sees the front door open from his place on the couch and Ran wobble in. Conan's eyes widen and he jumps off the couch running to her. "Ran What happened!" She had bruises all over her arms and legs, her shoes had a not so nice word scratched into them, and her lip was bleeding. **

**Ran falls to her knees hugging Conan as tight as she could manage and resting her head on his shoulder. "Conan I hate being so defenseless like this. Today a few of Shinichi's fan girls and a couple guys beat me up. They were careful of my stomach though so he's fine." Conan feels Ran bury her face in his neck her tears starting to flow. "One of the guys touched me too." **

**Conan hugs her tighter "Touched you?" **

**Ran nods pulling back and pointing to her chest "Yeah here. Conan it hurt." She says with fresh tears. **

**Conan pulls her into a hug "I know. Shhh its okay I'll make them stop , promise." **

**Ran sniffles. Conan helps her to the couch the best he can coaxing her to lay down. He leans down giving her a soft kiss "I'll be right back, alright?" **

**Ran nods and he kisses her forehead before running to his room shutting the door behind him. He slams his fist into the wall screaming curses in his head. "What have I done?" he thinks pressing his forehead to the wall. He feels an unfamiliar sting in his eyes and his vision become blurred. He shakes his head "crying won't help anything" he thinks yet, the tears slowly slide down his cheeks. He slides down the wall burying his face in his arms letting out choked sobs with Ran's broken image in his head. **

**Suddenly, he's lifted off the ground and laid in his bed. He feels some one slip in the bed with him. Her familiar scent surrounds him. "**_**Ran" **_**he thinks as she curls round him hugging him from behind and burying her face in his neck crying softly. Conan lets the silent tears slide down his cheeks "I'm so sorry Ran" He thinks. **

**Next day…**

"**Haibara please its an emergency!" Conan says standing in her lab. **

**Haibara stares at him for a moment before continuing her work "emergency, nee?" **

**Conan nods "Yes. She could lose the baby." **

**Haibara sighs facing him "24 hours" she says handing him the pill. **

**Conan smiles "Thanks Haibara."**

**She turns away from him to hide the smile that playing on her lips "Go attend to your girlfriend I have things to finish."**

**20 min later… **

**Ran opens the front door to find a out of breath Shinichi "Shinichi?" She questions confused. **

**He smiles and kisses her. **

"**Conan!" Ran squeaks hugging him "You got another one of those pills!" **

**He nods pushing her back slightly "Yup. I got you some roses." he says smiling and handing her a bouquet of a mixture of red and white roses. **

**Ran gasps slightly "Wow their beautiful." **

**Conan follows Ran into the kitchen where she puts the flowers in a vase. Conan smiles and scoops Ran up bridal style making her giggle. He carries her into the living room and sits on the couch with her in his lap.**

**She sighs and leans against him "Do you still love me even if I'm fat and covered in bruises?" **

**He smiles "Your actually pretty skinny. Most people get a lot bigger." **

"**Really?" she says happily. **

**He nods "Really." **

**She smiles and gives him a deep kiss. **

**Conan pulls back to kiss her neck "I'm going to go to school with you tomorrow and pose as Shinichi to keep you safe." **

"**Is it ok with Shinichi?" **

"**Yeah, I already talked to him." **

**Ran sighs "I really should thank him. He's helping a lot." **

**Conan feels the guilt hit him again "After the baby's born I'll tell her." he thinks **

**Ran grabs his hand pulling it to her stomach "Can you feel him kick?" Conan smiles and nods "He always kicks like this when your around." She says smiling. **

**Conan kisses her cheek "How have you been feeling, baby wise not counting what those idiots did to you." **

**Ran sighs "Well my ankles and neck are killing me." she admits. **

**Conan slides her off his lap and sits in front of her on the floor. **

"**Conan what are you doing?" she asks as he pulls her socks off. **

"**Massaging your feet." he says. **

"**You don't have to do that." she says touched. **

**He smiles at her lovingly "I want to." He says gently massaging her feet. Ran moans softly her body relaxing **

"**Can you go a bit harder?" **

**Conan nods "sure love." He massage her feet a little harder making her sigh happily "Thanks Conan." He smiles and kisses her knee. Slowly he stops and stands up walking behind her "do you want me to do your neck now?" **

**Ran nods shyly. He smiles massaging the stiff muscles in her neck. **

**After awhile he stops and sits next to her on the couch pulling her into his lap. **

"**Are you really going to school with me tomorrow?" Ran asks. **

**Conan nods "Of course. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." **

**Ran smiles softly "You'll protect me then?" **

**He smiles "Always have, and always will." **

****Poll** **

**When should Shinichi tell Ran he's Conan? **

**a. After the baby's born. **

**b. Before the baby's born. **

**C. never **

**Thank you all for reading! Please tell me your opinions about the poll^**


	13. School

**Conan's eyes open and see a sleeping Ran next to him. He smiles softly as he sees their still the same size. He leans in placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Ran eyes don't open but she kisses him back. Conan pulls back after a minute. **

**Ran's blue eyes slowly open "Hey, why'd you stop?" **

**Conan chuckles giving her a soft kiss "Because if we didn't we'd be late for school."**

"**Great" Ran mumbles getting up "another day of people beating the crap out of me." **

**Suddenly, Conan places a rough kiss on her lips. When they pull a part Conan presses his forehead to hers "I'm not going to let anyone touch you." **

**Ran smiles weakly and hugs him "Thanks Conan." **

**At school …. **

"**Conan everyone's watching us." Ran says glancing around at the shocked faces and heated glares. **

**Conan kisses her cheek "I'm Shinichi today remember?" he whispers in her ear. **

"**Y-yeah " She says "sorry." **

**A girl walks by Ran purposely bumping into her with enough force for her to lose her balance. Conan catches her "Ran are you alright?" Ran nods silently. **

**The same girl that bumped into Ran steps in front of them with a fake smile plastered on her face "Hi Kudo-kun!" she chirps completely ignoring Ran "Would you like to go to a movie tonight?" **

**Conan gives her an icy glare "Your lucky." **

**The girl gives Ran a smug look "And why's that?" she says stepping closer to Conan. **

**Conan's glare intensifies "Because I don't hit girls." he says flatly. **

**Ran smiles suppressing a giggle as the girl's face turns to shock. to anger. **

**She lets out a dramatic huff and walks away giving Ran a hard shove. Ran grips onto Conan for support which he of course gives her. **

"**My shoulders going to be dislocated at this rate." she chuckle humorlessly. **

**Conan kisses her forehead "I'm sorry." **

**Later that day…... **

"**Ran I'll be right back" Conan say kissing her softly before heading to the bathroom leaving her in the hall. **

**Once he's gone a guy approaches Ran shoving her into the a wall. Ran puts a protective arm around her swollen belly. "Your boyfriend insulted my girlfriend." he says shoving her again and raising a hand to slap her. Ran squeezes her eyes shut awaiting the blow . **

"**Stay out of this Kudo!" **

**Ran's eyes snap open as she hears a loud thud. She sees Conan standing in front of her and the other boy on the ground holding his stomach. Ran hugs him from behind "Shinichi, Shinichi." she sobs over and over. Conan turns and holds her "Shhh Shhh its alright. Lets go home early, ok?" **

**Ran sniffles and nods. **

**They head to their lockers to change shoes. As they walk to Ran's Ran yelps stepping infornt of it tears in her eyes. **

"**Hey, what's wrong?" Conan questions. **

**Ran shakes her head "I don't want you to see the names people put on it." **

"**Ran.." he whispers hugging her "don't be upset. Whatever names they are you know I won't believe them." **

**Ran sighs squirming out of his arms "Ok Shinichi." **

"**You've been calling me that for awhile." Conan says looking down. **

**Ran cocks her head "aren't I suppose too?" **

"**Um yeah, sorry." Conan mumbles. **

**Ran moves reveling the nasty names on her locker "see." **

**Conan pats her hair "Their all lies." **

**Ran smiles sweetly at him "I love you." **

"**And I love you." he says kissing the tip of her nose. **

**Ran yelps. "Ah what's wrong?" Conan asks hands hovering around her unsure. **

**Ran winces "He just kicked pretty hard." **

**Conan rubs her stomach and he feels a hard kick. Ran takes in a sharp breath "Ah I still have a month left." she groans. **

**Conan kisses her stomach "don't worry he'll be here in no time. Won't you little guy?" he coos. **

**Ran smiles touching his hair "Your going to make a great dad." **

"**I hope your right" he sighs. **

**Few weeks later… **

**Conan ( back to six year old form) sits next to Ran on her bed both just enjoying each others company. **

"**Hey Conan" Ran says "I'm going to call Shinichi." **

**Conan fidgets "um ok I'll give you some privacy." **

**Before she could refuse Conan kisses her cheek and runs outside the house. A few minutes later Shinichi's phone rings. He takes a deep breath and answers "Hello." **

"**Hi Shinichi, its Ran." she say quietly. **

"**Oh hi Ran, its been awhile." he says "How have you been?" **

"**Sore and pregnant." **

**He chuckles "So I've heard. Congratulations by the way." **

"**Thanks" she says tearfully. **

"**Ran don't cry." he says softly. **

**Ran sniffles "I'm not." **

**He sighs "I'm here for you Ran." **

**Ran cries harder "Shinichi, I hate putting all this pressure on Conan. Even if it is his baby, he's so young still." **

"**Ran its alright don't cry. Conan can handle it." He soothes. **

**Ran sniffles trying to calm herself down "Sorry for crying to you like this." **

"**No its fine." he says "I miss talking to you." **

**Ran smiles "Thanks Shinichi." **

"**Anytime." he says. A few seconds of silence pass. "So is it a boy or a girl." **

**Ran smiles touching her stomach "he's a boy. Come to the birth if you can." **

**He smiles "I'll be there. You may not see me but I'll be there." **

"**Shinichi, what's that suppose to mean?" Ran questions. **

"**I'll tell you after he's born." **

"**And Shinichi?" **

"**Yes?" **

"**I love Conan, but I also love you." **

**Ran's answered with a dead line. She breaks into sobs kicking herself for telling him. Ran's door slowly opens and Conan steps in. He silently crawls onto her bed holding her face in his hands and kissing her with every ounce of love he had for her scared to death that he'd never be able to kiss her again after he finished. Slowly Conan pulls back. Ran stares at him wide eyed touching her lips. **

**Conan takes both her hands in his staring into her eyes "Ran I'm Shinichi." **

**Ran shakes her head "Conan that's impossible. I mean at one point I thought you were, but I put that behind me." **

**Conan shakes his head "No Ran its me who else would know how you grabbed my hand on the rollercoaster at Tropical Land or when we were kids and you played Hide and Go Seek and you got stuck under the stage and I was the only one who could find you. Also when we were little and you hugged me on the school roof after that case, can't you see Ran, its me. The baby inside of you is Kudo Shinichi's. Ran I love you please believe me." **

**Ran's eye's fill with tears "Shinichi" she whispers "why did you lie to me?"**

**Conan squeezes her hands "I did it to protect you." **

**Ran yanks her hands back "Protect me!" she yells "Shinichi I can take care of myself!" **

"**No you can't Ran!" he yells back "You came home covered in bruises from high schoolers! Gin would kill you with no hesitation and I can't live without you!" **

"**Who the hell is Gin!" She yells "AHH SHINICHI!" she screams in pain holding her stomach. **

**Conan eyes widen as he sees the wetness around her "Ah Shinichi my water broke!" **

**Thank you all for you reviews on the poll I hop you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Thank you for reading please review! **


	14. Birth

**Conan's eyes widen "Ran honey lay down. We are going to get you to a hospital in a minute." Conan kisses her forehead "Mouri-san call a cab. Ran's in labor!" he yells. **

"**What?" He yells running into the room. **

"**Hurry!" Conan yells looking down at Ran concerned . Kogoro hurries and calls. Conan slips his hand into Ran's flinching at her bone breaking grip "Deep breaths, ok?" **

**Ran nods trying to focus on breathing instead of the pain in her stomach and fails screaming loudly squeezing Conan's hand as she feels the contractions. **

**Conan hears a long string of curses and Kogoro storm into the room "We can't get a cab for another 30 minutes!" **

"**Call 911!" Conan yell pulling her bottoms off and sees Kogoro is in shock and pulls out his phone dialing 911. **

"**Ran the baby's head is crowning! He's coming!" **

"**What?" she screams. **

**Finally Conan hears a voice from his cell phone "911 what your emer- " **

"**My girlfriends having a baby. I can see the head." he says quickly. **

"**Alright the women on the phone says calmly "get into a catching position and tell her to push." **

**Conan looks at Ran "Honey I need you to push for me." **

"**Shinichi I can't" She yells tears streaming down her cheeks "It hurts too much." **

"**Shinichi?" Kogoro questions.**

"**Not important at the moment take Ran's hand. Ran" he says softly "you're a very strong girl. You can do this I know you can." **

**Ran screams and pushes. "Good girl" Conan says "I can see his head. Just a few more." **

**Ran screams louder as she pushes again "There's his shoulders. Two more big ones. C'mon sweetie almost there."**

**Ran squeezes her Dad's hand and pushes "There's a chest." **

**Ran scrams pushing as hard as she can and after a few seconds a soft cry fills the room. Ran falls back on the bed limply. **

"**Ran" Conan calls. Ran opens her eyes and sees Conan smiling and holding the baby up for her to see "Here's our son." **

**Tears fill Ran's eyes and she extends her arms for the screaming baby. **

"**Not yet" he says softly we have to cut the umbilical cord. Mouri-san the 911 lady says to get scissors and a few blankets." **

**Kogoro nods and runs to get them. Conan holds the baby close trying to keep him warm. After a few minutes, Kogoro comes back with the requested items. "Mouri-san can you cut the umbilical cord? The women said to cut it close to the baby's belly and tie both ends." **

**Kogoro quickly does so and Conan wraps the baby in a blanket and smiles at Ran handing him to her.**

**Kogoro pats Ran's hair "I'm going to wait for the ambulance in the living room" he says giving the new family some alone time. **

"**He looks just like you" Ran says to Conan. Conan smiles and pulls the comforter over Ran's bare legs before sitting next to her. "Ran that was amazing. You know most women can't do it without drugs. I'm so proud of you." He whispers kissing her softly. **

**Ran smiles softly and stares down at the baby "Hey there little one." Ran says lovingly to him rocking the baby slowly. He coos as soon as he hears Ran's voice and smiles. Conan and Ran watch as he slowly opens his eyes. **

**Conan chuckles stroking the baby's cheek with his finger "Bright blue." Ran smiles as the baby's small hand wraps around Conan's finger smiling up at him "See Shinichi? He knows who his daddy is." **

**Conan smiles "Any names you like?" Conan asks. **

**Ran blushes and nods "I want to name him Conan." **

"**Really?" Conan asks wide eyed. **

**Ran nods "He wouldn't be here if it weren't for Conan." **

**Conan smiles "Do you like Conan?" Ran asks the baby. **

**The baby smiles and coos. "Conan it is." Shinichi laughs. Ran smiles and kisses Conan's forehead and places him in Shinichi's arms. **

**Slowly Conan's blue eyes close and he slips into sleep. Shinichi kisses the top of the Conan's head and hands him back to Ran "I'm sorry I can't hold him for very long." **

**Ran nods understanding and kisses him "Shinichi this is our baby. He's ours." Ran says quietly. Shinichi smiles "He has your nose." **

**Ran giggles "I still don't see what's so great about my nose." **

**Shinichi smiles and kisses the tip of her nose "Its cute and I love it. He has the same color hair as you too." **

**Suddenly the door opens reveling a uniformed man and women carrying a gurney. Ran chuckles and kisses Shinichi's cheek "Looks like the ambulance is here." **

**At the Hospital…..**

**Ran sits in the hospital bed with Shinichi sitting next and Conan in her arms. Conan was cooing happily smiling up at them. **

"**Listen to him" Shinichi laughs gently poking Conan's belly. **

**Ran smiles "I know he's not supposed to be talking like this for at least three weeks." Ran chuckles "He's probably going too smart." Ran smirks "Just don't turn out a Holmes freak like your daddy." she coos.**

**Shinichi was about to say something when the door opens reveling their parents and Heiji and Kazuha. **

"**Aww he's so cute" Kazuha says as the all step into the room. If their parents had at any point been mad about the pregnancy that had vanished after one look at Conan's face. He was smiling happily , and seemed to enjoy the attention. **

"**Shinichi can you hand me that extra blanket?" Ran asks. **

"**Sure" he replies handing it to her. **

**The whole room becomes quite "Kudo you told her?" **

**Sorry it's a bit short. Also please let me know if you want the B.O. to come in or not. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Thank you for reading! Please Review! **


	15. New Home

-1

**Shinichi looks around at the stunned faces and sighs "Yeah something happened and I had to tell her." **

"**Kudo you do realize what you've done right?" Heiji questions. **

**Shinichi nods "I know it's a risk, but I'm pretty sure there is going to be a battle soon." **

"**Kudo what's going on? You got a lead?" Heiji says. **

**He nods a huge smile on his face "FBI has a location that they may be using. We're going to invade their hideout between six months to a year." **

"**Shinichi what are you talking about?" Ran questions "What's the B.O?" **

"**You didn't tell her about the organization?" Heiji says in disbelief. **

"**Heh, she kinda went into labor after I told her who I was so its not exactly the best time to explain a crime organization." **

"**Co-Kudo-kun what's the meaning of this?" Eri demands. **

"**Oi Hattori do you mind telling them?" Shinichi asks "I'm going to tell Ran separately." **

"**Why?" Ran questions a bit annoyed. **

"**I'll tell you in a minute." he says. **

"**I'll tell em Kudo." he says "Everybody out if you wanna hear what happened and let Kudo attend to his girlfriend!" **

"**Fiancée." Shinichi corrects. **

"**Ran-chan your getting married?" Kazuha squeaks happily. **

"**Shinichi I thought you told Heiji-kun!"**

"**I did I can't help it if he didn't tell her." **

"**Heiji!" Kazuha says angrily "You knew and didn't tell me!" **

"**Uh yeah ." he chuckles nervously. **

"**You idiot!" she says about to hit him. Heiji catches her hand and uses his new found way of calming her down. He pulls her to him giving her a kiss that makes her melt into him. **

"**Still mad?" he asks as they pull apart. **

"**Yes" she says trying to sound angry but desperately failing. Heiji takes her hand pulling her out of the room with everyone else following. **

**Conan who had at some point fallen asleep in Ran's arms was now wide awake from the commotion. He smiles up at Ran and she smiles back. Shinichi smiles at the two feeling a strong sense of love and pride. **

"**Ran I have a surprise for you." **

"**You do?" she says giving him a kiss. **

**He nods "When you're out of the hospital we can move into my house. Apparently my parents have been working on a nursery for awhile now." **

**Ran smiles and nods "That sounds great." **

"**Good. Also one more surprise." **

"**What's that?" she asks smiling brightly at him. **

**He pulls a small pill out of his pocket "Can you guess what this is?" **

**Ran nods "One of those 24 hour pills, right?" **

**He shakes his head "This my love is a permanent antidote." **

**Her eyes widen "P-Permanent?" **

**He nods "I'll be back to normal forever." **

**Ran places Conan in his arms and hugs them both. **

**Few days later… **

**Shinichi, still in seven year old form, watches as Ran undoes Conan's car seat and picks him up. Shinichi smiles up at her and they head into the house. They blink surprised to see the place is spotless. **

**Conan shrugs "C'mon lets see what the nursery looks like." **

**Ran nods excited and they head upstairs. They both gasp slightly at the nursery. The walls were painted a light shade of blue and green with lots of empty picture frames which Ran would soon have filled. Conan yawns and Ran smiles "Bed time sweetie." **

**Shinichi smiles "Ran I'm going to take the pill, ok?" **

**Ran nods "I'm going to feed Conan. I'll meet you in bed" she says with a wink. He blushes and kisses her before heading off to the bathroom. He looks in the mirror one last time at the seven year old eyes staring back at him smiling softly at the fact that he'll see that image again in seven years. He takes a deep breath and swallows the pill. He feel the familiar pain surge through his veins. When the agony finally ceases he find a 17 year old Kudo Shinichi in the mirror in front of him. He sees a neatly folded pair of pajamas outside the door. He smiles and puts them on heading to his room to join Ran. His eyes widen as he opens the bedroom door. He sees a new king sized bed was taking up almost his whole room. His focus quickly turned from the bed to the girl who was sitting on the bed. **

"**Shinichi I think your bed grew" Ran says bouncy slightly on the bed "Its really comfy though. Come see!" **

**He smiles seeing she's only wearing an oversized t-shirt. He smiles evilly and climbs onto the bed crawling toward her. Ran squeaks and moves back against the head board. Ran giggles as he kisses her neck and works the shirt up. He gently kisses her and turns the bedside lamp off. **

**Four Months Later….**

**Ran stands in the kitchen finishing up the dishes with Conan propped on a blanket on the floor playing with some bowls and spoons. Conan starts crying and Ran quickly turns her attention to him. As soon as she sits in front of him he stops. Ran chuckles as she sees the bowl on his head and a spoon in his hand. Conan coos and holds up a bowl. Ran smiles and takes the bowl placing it on her head and picks up a spoon. Conan giggles hit's the bowl on his head with the spoon. Ran hits the bowl on her head with a spoon making him giggle again. Suddenly the hear some loud laughter from the doorway. **

"**Shinichi!" **

**He smiles at her and sits next to her on the floor placing a bowl on his head and grabbing a spoon "Now what?" **

**Ran laughs and kisses him. **

**Hope you enjoyed! This is NOT the last chapter! Also about getting the antidote so fast, in chapter two Hiabara said she had the antidote and Shinichi said he didn't want it (Just to clear up any confusion ..if there was any).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!^ **


	16. Discovery

Ten months have passed since Conan's birth. He was growing so quickly and was unbelievably smart. Ran figured he got that from Shinichi. Ran smiles at her child who was sitting in the middle of the living room with a book made of fabric gurgling as if he knew what it said. Ran hears the front door open and sees Shinichi step into the room. "How was school?" she asks since she stayed home with Conan that day since her parents were busy and couldn't watch him. "Fine" he says giving her a kiss. "Dada" Conan says reaching for him. He smiles and scoops Conan up lifting him in the air and blowing a on his belly. Conan squeals and giggles squirming in his arms. Shinichi smiles and holds his son in his arms.

"Ran your not going to believe what Heiji told me the police in his town found." He says smiling brightly at her. "What's that?" she asks rubbing Conan's hair "Mama" he says reaching for her now. She smiles and takes him rocking him in her arms. "They found a fingerprint at a crime scene and they think it may be Vodka's." Ran's eyes widen "Really?" He nods excitedly "Jodie sensei is tracing it and they believe Gin and Vodka don't know he left a critical piece of evidence behind." He wraps his arms around Ran "this could be it Ran. This could be the end. No more worrying they'll figure out about Conan. He can have a normal life now." Ran gives Shinichi a gentle kiss "That's wonderful sweetheart." She says. "Ran I was thinking that maybe you and Conan could stay in America with my parents for about six months" He says in a quiet voice placing a gentle hand on the small of her back. Ran frowns and shakes her head "we're in this together Shinichi, you said so yourself." He sighs "Ran please…" Ran stops him by shaking her head and gesturing to a now sleeping Conan. "We are not done here Shinichi Kudo." She says in an angry whisper "We're going to talk about this after I put Conan to bed."

Shinichi watches as she quietly descends up the stairs careful not to wake the sleeping child in her arms. Did she think it would be easy for him to send her and Conan off to America? He's never been away from either of them for a long period of time and he could barely stand having Ran having to go through another separation.

Ran sighs as she lays Conan in his bed lightly stroking his cheek with her finger letting a frustrated tear slide down her cheek. How could he do this to her? She wanted to be with him and support him through this whole situation even if it does put her in danger. She then looks down at her sleeping baby with conflicting emotions. She needed to do what's best for Conan, his safety came before hers, right? What if they followed them to America or what if something happened to Shinichi and they would lose him forever? Ran feels the tears soak her cheeks as the "what if's" rear their ugly head. She then feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a few warm kisses being placed on her neck. "Shinichi…" she whispers wiping her eyes. "Ran you know I only want what's best for the two of you. You and Conan mean everything to me" he whispers in her ear lovingly rubbing her sides. "I- I know that Shinichi b-but I-I just…" Ran's chokes up her form shaking from sobs that were muffled by her hand.

Shinichi look at his fiancée who was shaking from sobs and quickly scoops her up bridal style. Ran buries her face in his chest crying. He glances at Conan making sure he's still asleep before carrying Ran into their bedroom. He lays her on the bed before crawling in with her and holding her to him. He pulls her on top of him giving her a deep kiss that she responded to, but he could still taste the salty essence of her tears. He pulls back and softly says "Ran honey I know you don't want to go to America, but it's what's best for you and Conan. Please, please understand that I love you both so much and just want you two safe."

Ran sniffles "I love you too and that's why I don't want to go, but I want Conan to be safe. I'm just confused Shinichi. I mean what if while we're in America and something happens to you. I-I don't know how I'd be able to live without you a-and Conan wouldn't have a dad and and-" "Ran" Shinichi stops her as she sobs harshly by slowly rocking her in his arms and kissing her hair "Shh Shh it's ok. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. There's no way I would leave you too alone. Please love I hate doing this, but please just wait a little longer for me. It's only for a while, promise."

Ran sniffles and looks up at him blue eyes still teary "okay Shinichi, but I trust you'll return to us." He flips their positions so he was now on top letting her feel some of his weight, but careful not to hurt her. "I will, Ran. I will" he says in a soft sincere tone. "When do we have to leave?" Ran asks wrapping her arms around his neck. He avoids her curious blue eyes and whispers "I got a ticket for you two for tomorrow afternoon." Ran's eyes fill with sadness "so soon?" He nods "I'm sorry I just don't want you guys to be here when things start to get bad." Ran blushes and pulls his head to hers giving him a deep kiss. She pulls back and lets scarlet paint her cheeks and a shy smile play on her lips "I-I won't see you for a while so can we um uh…" Shinichi chuckles as her flustered stutters and leans in brushing his lips over hers before pulling back smiling and rub his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss making her giggle. He smiles playing with a button on her shirt and says "Ne Ran, that thing you wanted to do, if my deductions are correct it has to do with how Conan came into our lives, right?" Ran blushes brightly and smiles "Hmm you must be my detective since your deductions are correct." He kisses down her neck and shoulder slipping her shirt off "Shinichi!" She moans loudly. He smiles and continues showing her how much he loves her.

Ran's eyes slowly open to see Shinichi's sleeping face. She smiles and pushes his bangs back kissing his forehead. She smiles as she hears Conan's little voice calling Mama over the baby monitor. She yawns and slips out from under the warm sheets. She blushes slightly from the memories from last night and picks Shinichi's shirt up from the floor and slips it on. She walks down the hallway stepping into Conan's nursery to find Conan standing up holding the side of the crib for support. Conan's face lights up as he sees her "Mama" he calls extending his arms up to her. Ran giggles happily and scoops him up "Good morning sweetheart" she says kissing his cheek. Ran carries Conan down to the kitchen putting Conan in his highchair and giving him a bowl smiling as he yells into it to listen to the echo of his own voice. Ran hums softly and begins cooking a breakfast of eggs and toast.

Ran finishes breakfast and cuts up some of the toast and eggs putting it on Conan's tray. Ran chuckles as he gobbles the food down. "Chew Conan chew" she says gently. Conan responds with a smile around a mouthful of food. Ran leans down kissing his forehead. She then looks at the stairs and smiles "Shinichi wake up!" she yells. She grabs their plates setting them on the table and giving Conan more of his breakfast. Shinichi walks into the kitchen only in a pair of pants yawning loudly. Ran puts her hands on her hips pretending to be angry "you're late for breakfast." He smiles at her and hugs her "well you didn't wake me" he mumbles kissing her neck. "Mm I guess I thought I would let you sleep in today." He smiles pressing his lips to her ear "last night was wonderful." Ran blushes "I-I thought so too." "Dada!" Conan calls. Shinichi chuckles and gives Ran a soft kiss before turning his attention to Conan. He leans down and kisses the top of his head "morning Conan-kun." Conan coos as if trying to carry on a conversation. Shinichi smiles and nods before chuckling and kissing his forehead "I'm going to miss you and your mommy." He sighs sadly. He feels a pair of arms wrap loosely around his neck from behind "Don't bring that up we still have a few hours left." Ran whispers softly. Shinichi gently touches her cheek that rested on his shoulder "Alright love." He whispers.

Airport…

Ran stands at the airport gates with Conan in a stroller on one side and their luggage on her other. Shinichi touches her back gently "Thank you for doing this Ran" he whispers snaking his arm around her waist. "It's for the best" she whispers partially to herself. "That's my Ran" he breaths kissing her cheek. He watches as her eyes fill with tears and her lower lip begins to quiver. He can't do anything but wrap her in a tight hug. He gently holds her head to his shoulder as she begins to cry. "I love you Ran. I love you" he mumbles into her neck squeezing her tighter. "I love you too" she sobs into his shoulder. Suddenly he gently pushes her back handing her an envelope "Ran" he says softly "if something happens to me-" "Nothing's going to happen to you" she sniffles shaking her head. He smiles sadly giving her a soft kiss "Here me out Ran. If something does happen in that envelope is a letter for you and a letter for Conan. I want you to read those if I…you know. This letter is not to be open until you know for sure that I'm gone, ok?" Ran nods fighting back tears. Shinichi cups her cheek tilting her head up he lets his other hand move to the small of her back before closing his eyes and pressing a long loving kiss to her lips pouring out every ounce of love he held for her. The slowly pull apart to a soft cry. They both turn to Conan who was now crying and whimpering in his stroller. Shinichi picks him up cradling Conan to him. "He must have seen us upset and started crying." Ran watches with a faint smile as Shinichi kisses Conan's cheek and forehead before poking his belly "You take good care of your mommy while I'm gone ok?" he smiles and kisses the top of Conan's head "love you Conan-kun" he whispers to him. He gives Conan a gentle squeeze before handing him to Ran. Shinichi wraps his arms around Ran and Conan "Love you both" He says giving Ran a gentle kiss. "See you soon" Ran says in a quiet voice. "See you soon" he promises.

Ran watches as Shinichi disappears into the crowd. She takes a deep breath and puts Conan in his stroller handing him a baby toy. Ran sees the familiar figure in the crowd and rushes towards her. "Yukiko-obasan!" Ran says hugging her. Yukiko smiles and hugs her back. "Ran-chan it's so good to see you!" Yukiko exclaims. Ran pulls out of the hug and in a serious tone says "Shinichi just left. I'm ready to go through with the plan." Yukiko frowns "Ran-chan are you sure this could be very dangerous." Ran smiles and picks Conan up from the stroller. "Shinichi has always protected me, now it's my turn to protect him. Besides" she says blushing "I love him and I know if he doesn't have someone to knock some common sense into him he'll get himself killed." Yukiko chuckles and hands Ran a wad of money "Get a nice hotel and remember no contact with Shinichi." Ran frowns and looks at Conan "I know." Yukiko looks at her watch and bites her lip "My plane for New York leaves soon." Ran nods and kisses Conan's head "Mommy will be back soon, ok?" she whispers teary eyed and kissing his forehead "love you." She hands him to Yukiko and kisses his cheek "Be good for grandma." Yukiko smiles and pats Ran's shoulder. "Stay safe Ran-chan" Ran nods "You too and thank you." With that Ran disappears into the crowds in the Tokyo airport.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It's been a very long time since I updated, but I plan to finish this story. Also I feel my writing style has changed a little since my last chapter, so sorry if you don't like the changes to it. It would also be very helpful if anyone has ideas on Shinichi's battle against the B.O. I'm kinda struggling with that. I have a basic idea of where this is going, but the minor details to it are still undecided.

Thank you for reading! Please Review :)


	17. Invasion

Ran stares out on the balcony of her hotel room staring down at the bustling streets of Tokyo. It had been two weeks since she had said her goodbyes to everyone at the airport and she missed Conan and Shinichi terribly. Ran is yanked out of her thoughts as she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulls it out and her eyes widen as she sees its Shinichi. She bites her lower lip indecisive on whether to answer it or not. Slowly she closes her eyes and flips the phone open "Shinichi?" she whispers. "Hey Ran," he says. Ran smiles at the sound of his voice. "I thought we weren't supposed to contact each other?" Ran says. Shinichi chuckles "We're not and Haibara's going to kill me for it, but I couldn't concentrate without hearing your voice." Ran smiles and presses the phone to her ear "You're so sweet" she giggles. She hears him sigh slightly "I miss you a lot Ran." Ran says in a soft voice "I miss you too Shinichi." A short silence follows but is broken as Shinichi says, "How's Conan? Can I talk to him?" Ran freezes and hesitates "I-I'm not home, I'm out shopping." "Oh" he says disappointment filling his voice. "You could call your mom next and ask her to talk to Conan." Ran says quickly wanting to erase that disappointment. Shinichi nods "Yeah maybe." Ran changes the subject and says, "How's your case going?" "Good" he says excited "We're going to invade a warehouse that we're 99% sure they're at." Ran smiles "That's great honey. Where's the warehouse at." Shinichi shakes his head "Sorry I can't say that." Ran nods "I understand." "Ran I-" "Need to go." She finishes for him. "I love you Ran," he says softly. She can't help but smile slightly "I love you too so try to come back in one piece ok?" He chuckles "Don't worry I will. Tell Conan I love him when you get back ok?" "Ok" she says in a quiet voice. "Bye Ran." He says reluctantly. "Love you, bye" she adds again. "Love you too." With that they both close their phones. Ran lets out a soft sigh in a daze between love and sadness.

Suddenly her phone rings she looks down to find Haibara's number. She quickly flips the phone open "Hello?" "Ah Ran-chan, I have some information for you." Ran cannot help but smile "Does it involve the warehouse?" "Mmm" she says "so Kudo-kun told you." Ran shakes her head looking down at the cars below the balcony "No he just said they found a warehouse and they're going to invade it soon. Can I have the address please?" Haibara hesitates "I realize you love Kudo-kun, but this is very dangerous business Ran-chan." Ran nods "I know." Haibara sighs, "He was right you are stubborn. Do you have a pen?" Ran smiles and hurries into the hotel room opening the drawer of the bedside table. "Ok I'm ready." She says. Ran hears the address and quickly writes it on her palm. "They are going to be there tomorrow at 9:00 A.M. and whatever you do be careful and don't let Kudo-kun see you." Ran nods "Thank you Haibara-san." "You're welcome," she mumbles.

-Next Day-

"Is that all of them?" Shinichi asks staring at the black cladded figures either being put in cop cars or being treated for mortal wounds. "Yes" Meguire says "There's a total of ten dead four officers and six of them." He nods "I'm going back into the warehouse to make sure." Shinichi says turning to leave. "I'm backing you up" Heiji says catching up to him. Shinichi nods "lets go."

Shinichi enters the warehouse the thick sickening smell of blood filling his senses. Suddenly Shinichi hears a quite thud he turns quickly gun raised. Just as he turns, he feels the cold metal of Gin's pistol press to his forehead. His arm was heavy his own gun that was placed at Gin's forehead. Each dared the other to shoot. Shinichi's eyes blazed as he stared into the icy eyes of the man who caused both him and the girl he loved so much pain and suffering. Even so he couldn't pull the trigger. His finger twitched on the trigger as Conan's and Ran's image flashed in his mind. "Do it Kudo" Gin challenges having fun with his mind play. Shinichi glares at him feeling like Holmes and Moriarty before falling into the waterfall. "Times up Kudo, I'm tired of waiting goodby-BANG!" A gunshot rings throughout the warehouse shattering the heavy tension. Shinichi's eyes widen as Gin falls to the ground his own blood pooling around his head. He sees the bullet hole is straight through his temple. "Hattori" Shinichi yells "I said hold your fire." Heiji steps out from the shadows gun raised "that wasn't me Kudo." They hear a loud clatter from the corner of the room and automatically turn to it.

Shinichi's eyes widen as he sees the gun on the ground and hears the too familiar voice whisper his name. "Oh no" he breathe running to the figure finding her siting on the ground in shock. He quickly sits down pulling her into his lap "Ran its ok." He whispers rocking her softly. "I killed him" she breaths "I killed him." Shinichi brushes her hair to one side to whisper in her ear "you did what you had to; it's not your fault love. It's ok." He feels her trembling in his arm. He kisses the side of her head before picking her up and standing up. "Kudo I thought ya sent Ran an' Conan to America with your parents? Why is she here?" Heiji asks approaching them. Shinichi sighs "I have no idea." He says pushing Ran's head into his chest as the walk past Gin's bloody corpse "I think she's going into shock though" He adds worriedly. He kisses the top of her head whispering "it's over Ran. It's all over."

As they exit the warehouse their welcomed by the bright flashes of cameras. "Kudo-kun is this a victim who's life you rescued?" A reporter asks shoving a microphone to his face demanding an answer. Shinichi smiles down at Ran's realization dawns on him and softly and slowly says "No, she just saved mine." The press remains silent as he leans down pressing a soft kiss to Ran's trembling lips "Thank you for saving me Ran." He whispers. The press bursts into questions about the events that occurred inside of the building and their relationship. Shinichi shakes his head "Hold your questions I'll answer what I can after I take care of Ran."

The press turns to Heiji who was trailing behind them turning the question's to him. "What happened inside the warehouse? There was a gunshot heard." The same reporter asks. Heiji face becomes serious "Neechan shot the last member an' saved Kudo's life." Suddenly Heiji looks up as he hears a teary voice calling his name. "Kazu-umph!" Kazuha slams into him hugging him tight "you idiot!" Heiji says hugging her back "I told you not to come here." "I couldn't stay home while you're out here gettin' yourself killed." Heiji chuckles "I'm fine just had a bullet graze my leg an' a bump on the head." "Idiot" she declares giving him a deep kiss before he can protest. He thankfully kisses her, holding her tight.

Shinichi carries Ran away from the crowd to the car he rented. "Ran honey can you stand?" he asks. Ran nods as he slowly puts her down. Shinichi pulls the trunk open and puts the seats down creating a fairly large space. He smiles and pulls Ran into the car. Ran lays her head in his lap curling up in a ball on her side. Shinichi slips his jacket off and covers her up with it. "I can't believe I killed someone. I took a life. Shinichi, you always said people that kill are bad and you hate them." Ran looks up at him teary eyed "Do you hate me Shinichi?" Shinichi leans down giving her a loving kiss and stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. When they slowly pull apart Shinichi stares into her eyes "Ran no matter what you do I will _never _hate you. I'll just love you more and more as the years go by." Ran gives him a small smile "I love you too." Shinichi strokes her bangs back repeatedly and quietly says "I-its ok that you killed him Ran." Ran's eyes widen "Shinichi wha-" "Just listen Ran." He says gently "by killing him you saved a lot of lives, including mine. Haibara will be relieved too; you know he is the one that murdered her sister." Ran looks at him in disbelief "really?" He nods "Gin also killed many many people Ran and I understand why you shot him." Ran snivels "you do?" He blushes and quietly says, "If he had a gun to your head I would have done the same." Ran sits up and wraps her arms around his neck pushing him onto his back so she laid comfortably on top of him, her face inches from his. "I really missed you…," she murmurs nuzzling his neck. She smiles slightly "I miss Conan too." Shinichi touches her back "is he with my parents or is he hiding like you." Ran sighs "Afraid not, he's safe and sound in America." Shinichi smiles and roles over so she was now smiling up at him. He smiles and brushes his lips over hers before pressing them fully to hers.

"Oi Kudo get offa' your girlfriend the inspectors got some questions for ya, not to mention the press who are headin' over here," Heiji says banging on the side of the open trunk. Shinichi pulls back blushing but smiles at Ran's flushed cheeks "One minute Hattori," he says leaning back in. "Ah Shinichi the press" Ran protests putting a finger to his lips. He smiles and kisses the tip of her finger before kissing her palm. He smiles satisfied by the blush that creeps onto her cheek. He takes her hand helping her up just as a few reporters show up at the open end of the car. "Can you tell me how it feels to finally bring down this organization?" a reporter asks. Shinichi smiles "Amazing. Ran and Conan are safe now and Conan can grow up with no worries like he should be able to." "And who is Conan?" another reporter asks. "Our son." Shinichi and Ran say together blushing. "I see, so you two are married then?" Shinichi shakes his head "Not till June." Ran smiles brightly at him "So you want to get married in June, ne?" she asks. He blushes and shrugs "Y-yeah I guess so. I mean it's soon and-mmph" Ran stopped him by wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a deep kiss. "They haven't seen each other in a while so they're a bit…er clingy." Heiji tells the reporters who smiles and snap some pictures of the couple. When they finally pull apart Shinichi smiles and tucks some hair behind her ear "It's finally over."

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I hope I did alright with the B.O. in this I was having a bit of trouble with it, I thought I'd have Ran play a bigger role in this. The next chapter is going to be either the second to last or the last.

Thank you for reading! Please Review! ;)


	18. QUESTION TO EVERYONE

I've never made a chapter an author's note before but I believe this really should be said. I was young when I started this story and it's full of errors and mistakes. I could have developed the plot more than I did, but as I said I was young and just started out writing. I'm honestly very uneasy about having this story up, but I do love the plot focusing around Conan and Ran. To the point there's a reason behind the author's note and it's a question. So to pose a QUESTION TO EVREYONE WHO READS THIS should I end this story or rewrite it completely going off the bases of the first chapter? If I do rewrite this I can promise you updates will be more regular. The story will be a lot more well...innocent and developed. And for anyone who has read my other stories I'll be wrapping a couple of them up before I begin this new project (I'm almost finished with the endings just some editing then I'm done so they'll be up soon either way) if that's what you decide. I will see by Friday what your decisions were and will go from there. Thank you all so much for just taking the time to read this I know it must have been horrible with the irregular updates, but I will do better. I've really been trying to kick something I've been doing for a while now, but me trying to get help was the reason for the late updates and such. That's obviously no excuse but I thought I'd tell you anyway. I love reading your guys' review and seeing that people are actually reading. So again thank you very much and please leave your opinions of the question in the reviews.


End file.
